Avalon
by R2-D2106
Summary: Fourteen years ago, five children went missing. Who is behind this? And what is the mysterious force behind this unknown movement? Rated for language/violence/situations
1. Chapter 1

**Well, this is the rewritten version of "Return from Avalon" Hope you enjoy!**

Prologue

It was a testament to just how bad things had gotten.

Not really caring what she packed, she grabbed whatever was nearest. She had to leave. Now. Her child, barely a year old watched her with unfocused eyes, as half-hysterical, she packed a bag she hadn't used in a long time. She looked in the mirror. She was a mess and hadn't slept well for the better part of the year.

Yes, it would be better if no one could recognize her. She didn't even recognize her reflection.

Thinking of what her friend would say in this moment, her eyes watered and she lost focus for a minute. Then, she closed her eyes and raised the scissors to a point just above her ear and snipped, the blonde locks that were her trademark both here and…_there_ fall to the floor. A few more snips and she was done, slinging the pack over her shoulders and grabbing her baby.

She walked quickly, not daring to take in the last sights of her home, not daring to look back. She blinked away tears that seemed to come faster and faster now. She was doing it. She was really leaving. She reached the edge of the wards and Disapparated with a quieted pop.

Reappearing on the lake's edge, she clambered into the boat and it set off by itself. The mists grew thicker, the closer she came to her destination. Upon reaching the middle of the lake, she could make out the old monastery and knew she was close. She took a deep breath, willing the mists to part and they did, revealing the Tor and Avalon.

The last time she had been here, was for _her _funeral. _Her _child was currently with her father but, it didn't make it any easier, thinking that her husband would be frantic.

Her husband would no doubt question everyone from the Minister of Magic to the first years at Hogwarts. Her friends…would treat it like an everyday occurrence.

Pushing those thoughts out of her mind, she looked ahead at the figure on the pier. "Welcome to Avalon," she whispered to her child.

Chapter 1

_Avalon operates independently of any Wizarding Ministry. As such, they see their authority, mandated by Merlin in AD 804, superior to that of any country's. Because of this, the Avalon Ministry does not have a legal responsibility to or for other ministries._

_Rule of Avalon, page 351_

It was something of a mystery that had never been solved. October thirty-first 1981 had led to the disappearance to a relatively unrelated group of people. Narcissa and Draco Malfoy had just vanished, seemingly into the dark. Neville Longbottom's grandmother, Augusta Longbottom had said that her grandson had been playing with people who weren't there the night before he vanished. Harry Potter had not been found amongst the rubble that was once his home. Sadly, his parents' bodies had, as with that of Tom Riddle, Lord Voldemort. Peter Pettigrew, when questioned (as he had been the Potters' Secret-Keeper) and had denied any involvement. Ginny Weasley, was perhaps the saddest of these losses. She was barely two months old, and her mother had put her to bed only to find her gone, and a note that simply didn't make sense.

_Hidden deep within the mists,_

_Triumph over darkness still persists_

_Once again, his story will rise_

_To dispute all your myths and lies_

_Beware, those who dare to dare_

_To find more than our treasure there_

_Take me back to the days of Yore _

_And let me climb the sacred Tor_

No one, not even Dumbledore could decipher its meaning.

And so, the mystery remained for another fourteen years. Every so often, a false sighting would bring hope-however brief, until the Aurors cleared their desks of the old, well-worn files and moved on. For the families, however, ten years after the incident brought the tragic realization that, had they been here, their loved ones would be attending Hogwarts. Each letter was delivered to an empty house in Lincolnshire. No response-affirmative or negative-ever reached Hogwarts.

All the families had to go on, was that the ledger of students' names-crossed out in the case of students' deaths-never changed, year after year. In this way, time passed, and the families attempted to put the tragedy behind them, but as every parent knows, you never forget your children.

The horses galloped down the winding road. The riders wore the navy blue robes of the Avalon Guard, sworn to protect the Avalon line and its heirs. The news they carried would have a profound effect on security at the hideaway. The clatter of hooves resounded against the cobble of the courtyard as stable hands came out to meet them. The riders dismounted and stomped their way to the main hall where the Regency Council was in session. "There's been a breakout at Azkaban." the guard said. "Bellatrix LeStrange and her husband were among them."

The seat at the farthest end of the hall scrapped against the ancient wood as Narcissa Malfoy stood up. "Has this been confirmed?" she asked sharply. It was an open secret at Avalon that she had been the one to level the Act of Attainder against her sister. The guard nodded. "The Minister has yet to be informed, however, it's a good guess that Dumbledore already knows."

The unspoken horror reverberated around the room.

It was only a matter of time before the dark made another bid for power.

**Well, well, well. Mysteries and mysterious accounts. Let's see each other next week, yes?**

**Respectfully,**

**R2-D2106**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here's chapter 2, where we get a little background and meet our group of heroes. **

Chapter 2

_During the first war against Tom "Lord Voldemort" Riddle, the Titanica became the main base of operation for the Avalon Special Forces. This mansion, designed by Turner Keeney in the early 1920's, became famous as a werewolf retreat and treatment center long before its wartime use…._

_-Les Familles D'Avalon, page 1125_

The Titanica, as it was called, was built shortly after World War One by one of the Keeneys-no one quite knew except that it was most likely Turner Keeney, who after being bitten by a werewolf, decided to build himself his own retreat for the full moon. Since his death during World War Two, it had been used by Avalon serving every purpose from a wartime hospital to hideaway when Voldemort first rose to power. The interior was designed exactly as the first-class section of the _RMS Titanic_ had been. Keeney even had a grand staircase built in the reception area, the dome itself hiding the rest of the building from view when facing the front.

As for the Muggles who were paid for this work, the rumor that "an old madman" who had "a relative or someone close" die on the _Titanic_ was building this as some kind of memorial was sufficient enough to sustain their curiosity. Subsequent to their endeavor that lasted about ten years, each of the workers was paid the modern equivalent to 10,000 pounds in compensation.

During the first war against Tom Riddle, this was used by Avalon spies and people who had been bitten by Greyback and his faithful gang. The healers and nurses treated them as best as they could, then gave them a choice: go to Avalon under the Werewolf Protection and Equal Rights Acts of 1789 or take their chances dealing with the Ministry. In this way, the population of the isle of Avalon rose a quarter of what it had been before the war and the families of those afflicted were notified how to contact their loved ones.

Six teenagers sat in a large, spacious room. Once a smoking room, over the years it had served every function from nursery to playroom to sickroom to the eventual sitting room where they were allowed to be alone without adult supervision. "Remind me," a tall blonde-haired boy asked as he stared out the window at the sun. "Why in hell aren't we allowed outside again?"

"Because your aunt's a psychopathic bitch," A red-headed girl snapped back, staring at the wide open space that surrounded the mansion. She threw herself into a chaise that sat at perfect angle to catch the sun, making her hair shine a more fiery red.

The group, you could say, was a mismatched bunch of friends all thrown together out of nowhere. Dark-haired and green-eyed Harry Potter was somewhat of a leader in the group, having been stolen away to Avalon and Inis Wintrin when Voldemort had killed his parents. Abigail Keeney, not even a year younger, could've been his sister except her eyes were Avalon gold, something that marked her as a true Avi-born, making her even more exotic than anyone else in the room. Draco Malfoy was tall, pale and blonde in the extreme, telling an opposite story to his personality. Where Abigail was night, he was day and where she often got lost in the stars, he focused his attention a bit closer to home, although at first glance, you'd expect the opposite.

Ginny Weasley was red-haired and fiery, easily the best duelist in the group. The thing that made her perfect for Harry, though, was the fact that she balanced him out-fire and ice, and where she was likely to rush headlong into a situation, he would consider his options. Hermione Granger was the bookworm-and other students at school said-the only reason that they passed their classes. As for Neville Longbottom, he often spent his time in the greenhouses, making this house-arrest scenario even more confining for him as the perfect day to examine the new batch of Devil's Snare that was put in a special light-blocking greenhouse.

"Just because she's a psycho maniac isn't a good enough reason to keep us locked up like animals."

He was just better at keeping his cool than others.

"This is effing ridiculous." Now, Ginny was pacing. Neville tried edging towards the door in case World War Three was about to break out. The two most likely to start it were Abigail and Ginny. "You're telling me." He glanced at Harry and Draco and motioned with his eyes to the door. They nodded almost imperceptibly. Harry tried edging off the couch but Ginny stopped him with a glare.

"They do know that this only encourages rebellion?" Ah, Hermione was dragged into the mix.

Run lads, run.

"That and I'm sure that when Morgaine found out she was knocked up-by her brother no less, she didn't sit around at Avalon, pretending everything was hunky-dory." The door creaked as Neville opened it and he cringed, wondering if the girls had noticed. When a snapping demand wasn't directed at him, he walked, quickly followed by Draco and Harry.

"Merlin, that was close." Draco said, shutting the door behind him. "You're telling me." Harry said as they made their way along the corridor. "A couple of more minutes and I probably would've joined in." Neville winced. "That would've been bad." Arguments that originally started out verbal between the group usually escalated into blown-out duels unless of course, a class interrupted them, in which case, Neville usually found himself the victim of some misguided attempt at revenge.

They made their way towards the greenhouses-hoping no one would catch them as they had been only the day before while attempting to sneak out to play Quidditch. "Did you see the article in the _Advocate_ this morning?" Neville asked. "They're going through all the files to see who's got an Act of Attainder against them." The _Avalon Advocate_ was essentially the equivalent of the _Daily Prophet_, although it was less monitored by the government. If anything, the AWAA (Avalon Werewolf Advocacy Association) had final say in what was going in it, something that AWAA president, Evan Johnson, took great pleasure in during Regency Council meetings (though Narcissa Malfoy could've held him back with a strategic hex, she refrained from doing so).

"Well, we know that psycho bitch and her married family each have one." Draco said, refusing to acknowledge any connection to Bellatrix LeStrange. "Who else has got one?"

"Pettigrew has one," Harry said. "Though that's probably Abigail's dad trying to get even for what happened at Hogwarts when they were there."

"Not to mention he's the reason Voldemort found your parents." Neville added. "So, what exactly happens if the Guard captures her?"

"What do you think? That's probably why she chose Azkaban. She's still alive, ain't she?" They reached the landing and grew quiet as they trooped down the stairs and tried to blend into the shadows. "She may be crazy, but she does have some self-preservation."

**I think one thing that sums up dear Bella's problems: two words "Oh, dear." **

**Remember, this story likes to be loved! Reveiw!**

**More next week.**

**Respectfully, **

**R2-D2106**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Blackmore's Night's "Ghost of a Rose" from which lyrics are included. **

**Thank you to all my readers and reviewers!**

**Ahora (Now)...**

**30 July 2011-Several readers have pointed out that Draco Malfoy was born on June 5th****, not July 17. I have changed that in order to make sure that it stays as close to cannon as possible. **

Chapter 3

_Common belief is that in terms of fighting, Aster Keeney was matched only by Lucius Malfoy in terms of skill. When asked about dueling Bellatrix LeStrange, however, she replied that dueling her was "Equivalent to fighting a child over a toy." whereas Malfoy "had great skill and knew how to adapt his style to the terrain." However, her veto of his name on the Acts of Attainder that were in review in September of 1980, it is believed that she vetoed his name at the request of her longtime friend and Malfoy's wife, Narcissa, who had recently given birth to the couple's only child in June of that year. It was at this time that Keeney found herself pregnant, the child having been conceived between 5 June (the birth of Draco Malfoy) and 31 July (the birth of Harry Potter). This occurrence has led some to believe that such an astrological alignment has only prolonged the conflict between Avalon families-namely the Slytherin and Gryffindor lines._

_Reflections on the Keeney Family, page 4422_

Fourteen years after his wife and son had disappeared, Lucius Malfoy had finally come to terms with a few things. After Aurors had gone through his wife and son's possessions, there were a few faults in his marriage that he would admit only to himself.

First being that he had failed to ensure his wife had cut contact with her blood-traitor sister and good-for-nothing husband.

Second, that his wife had voluntarily left him, taking his son.

Thirdly, that the chances of finding her were slim, as according to Andromeda, Narcissa knew how to disappear off the radar. No Muggle "credit cards", bank accounts, residence records, nothing, ever showed up in her name.

Fourth, it was however unlikely, that she had moved on and gotten remarried.

Now, this was something he would think about in the moments between wakefulness and sleep on nights he found it particularly hard to sleep. So, on those nights, when those thoughts crossed his mind, he got up, put on his dressing gown and paced up and down the dinning room until he collapsed in one of the chairs. This night, however, he heard a giggle coming from the sitting room.

He stood in the doorway watching a white figure twirl around to an unheard song. A voice whispered in his ear, _Promise me, when you see a white rose you'll think of me All of your soul, never let go. _The figure-a young woman, he realized had stopped and was facing him. _I will be your ghost of a rose. _

"Hello," she said, seemingly unconcerned as the melody faded away. Now better able to see her, he realized she looked no older than Narcissa had when she disappeared. Her hair-dark from what he could see-was gathered in a coif, strings hanging loose, making her look younger than she really was. The white of her gown only enhanced the purple trim along the sleeves and hem. "Hello," he said. "What are you doing here?" she grinned in a cocky way he only half-recognized.

"I would think that was obvious." she replied, gliding over the carpet. "Of course, if you would like me gone, I'll leave. It's not like it would be the first time I've come and gone without having a proper conversation with you."

Then he remembered. The half-seen shadow that he'd encountered, but brushed off as a trick of the mind. The glimpse of a dress as it whipped around a corner into thin air. "Not that hard to figure out, ain't it?" she asked. "Especially when the clues were there all along."

He watched, transfixed as she walked over to the window and looked out. "The view's changed a little." she commented. "But then again, not everything stays the same." she looked at him. "If it did, we wouldn't be having this conversation." Her gold eyes glinted in the dark as a clock chimed midnight. "It seems that my time here has ended for now." She moved away from the window as the bell struck the final toll. "Good luck. You'll need it." _Promise me…_

**Well, according to my mother, I seem to be developing Carpal Tunnel Syndrome, as I have tingling sensations and numbness in parts of my fingers and arm. I also have a slight pain in my wrist and really should not be on the computer right now (oh all the sacrifices I make for you readers). I already have chapter 4 written and edited and will find a way to post next week.**

**Please just help me in wishing this is just a slight strain on my wrist and I won't need to visit a doctor who will tell me all I already know.**

**Respectfully,**

**R2-D2106**


	4. Chapter 4

**This was very awkward to write, given we have different personalities from cannon (Draco), slightly obsessive godfathers (Sirius, and eventually Remus) and Andromeda and Ted Tonks whom cannon gives little spotlight.**

**Please also take the time to read the poll at the end.**

Chapter Four

_The occurrence on 3 December 1979 is one that little is known about. However, contemporary sources tell us that Lady Aster Keeney had accepted an invitation from Lord Regulus Black to dine with his family at Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place in London. When she arrived, she discovered that Bellatrix LeStrange and her husband, Rodolphus LeStrange, had also been invited. Things were tense at dinner. Conversation, according to Lord Black revolved around the war and Tom Riddle's point of view. Lady Keeney allegedly slipped and addressed Riddle as "the Dark Lord" (a term used by his followers) and at this, Bellatrix LeStrange realized that either Lord Black or Lady Keeney were a spy and attacked Lady Keeney, etching the words "Avalon whore" into her left forearm (the same forearm on which Riddle branded his followers) before Lord Black and Lady Keeney were able to escape. The exact details are not publically known, however, subsequently, an Act of Attainder was issued for not only the LeStranges, but also Wallaburga and Orion Black. It is unclear if Lord Black issued the Acts himself or did it on behalf of Lady Keeney. _

_- Notable Magical Names of Avalon (published 1982)_

_Chapter 22: Lord Regulus Arturius Black_

In life, Regulus Black had been an enigma, even to his closest friends at Avalon and Hogwarts. His mother, upon discovering his "tutoring sessions" with Severus Snape during the summer was actually him sneaking off to Avalon Academy, resulted in an argument that threatened to bring Number 12 Grimmauld Place to the ground. For example, his father is reported (by Kreacher, the family's house-elf) to have shouted "If we hadn't disinherited your brother, you'd be out that door, TONIGHT!" His room was kept locked and warded when he wasn't in it and no one was allowed inside.

In fact, it was probably best that his mother didn't enter his room. The only occasion upon which she did enter, she had a heart attack and fell to the ground cursing her second-born.

The door had remained semi-open since, not even moved by the house-elf that so adored him. In fact, Kreacher would often times stand in front of the door and simply mutter incoherently.

Of course, his older brother, Sirius knew nothing of this, having run away the summer before this happened. In fact, Sirius had never even visited Grimmauld Place since he ran away.

This portion of our story begins as Sirius was walking towards Charring Cross one sunny Saturday morning via Muggle London. He was walking along, minding his own business when someone bumped into him. "Sorry," the youth responded, his cap going slightly askew and for a moment, Sirius could've sworn the boy's hair was white blonde. The youth pressed on, adjusting his cap to hid his hair. "Drake!" a voice came from behind the boy. "Wait up!" a pair of teenage boys came running, dodging passersby left and right. One of the two had dark black hair, while the other's was only slightly lighter. "Drake" paused and turned. "What?" he called back. "Don't tell me you've been caught already."

Sirius caught a glimpse of a lightning bolt scar as the youths passed him. "That's not funny," the brown-haired boy said. "It really could've been your mum." The other boys snorted. "I highly doubt that Aunt Cissa's going to come herself, Neville." the black-haired boy said. Neville? Sirius moved to the side and pretended to be interested in a window display. "If anything, she'll send the Guard after us."

"Rather face the Guard than Ginny when I get back," the black-haired boy with the lightning scar said. "She's probably going spare. Us out and about, her stuck back home."

A sudden gust of wind picked up, blowing the first boy's cap off his head. White blonde hair he'd only seen once before blew into view. He didn't seem to notice as they continued their conversation.

Deliberately, he snuck up behind the boys, grabbed the first one's arm and Disapparated.

"Are you sure it's him?" Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge asked him for what seemed like the umpteenth time. The boy sat in the interrogation room, scowling at the opposite wall. "Who else looks like that?" Sirius replied, annoyed at the questions. They could be losing time, finding Harry. Finding the other lost kids.

They entered the room, and the boy's scowl only deepened. "May I ask why I'm here?" he asked, arms crossed. "Now, we just have a few questions," the Minister replied, trying on his "supportive parent" voice.

Draco Lucius Malfoy wasn't fooled. They couldn't keep him here. Legally, at least. "Well, fine." he snapped, his mum was going to wallop him with his broom when he got back. "I've got one myself: when in hell can I leave?"

The Minister looked taken aback. "When your father gets here-" "Bullshit." he snapped, cutting the minister off. "I'm not going with him."

The other man tried a different approach. "Now, I'm sure-" "I'm sure that your keeping me here is illegal, and that my mum's probably freaking out." He whipped out his identification card and tossed it to the minister. "Now, I'm leaving." he made to leave the room but was blocked by Sirius Black.

He raised an eyebrow. Sirius just gave him a look back.

Fine. So Cold War Korea this was.

{PAGEBREAK}

Draco Lucius Malfoy had been in his share of trouble over the years, so he knew when he was screwed. It had started when he was about four and he and Harry had gone into the kitchen with Draco and Ginny and they had eaten a batch of cookies his mum was going to send to Tonks. Then there was that time his mum had dragged him by his ear all the way to her office because he'd gone flying without supervision (he supposed he should also consider that she'd been dragging Abigail, Harry, Ginny, and Neville too). Just a couple of years ago, his mother had decided-at breakfast-it was time for him to hear the dragon and snitches talk.

He couldn't look Abigail in the face for weeks after that.

Then of course, just a couple of months ago, Aunt Andy had caught him and Abigail snogging in the broom shed. His mother had quite possibly outdone herself in revealing details about Abigail's parents that he could have gone his whole life without knowing and lived perfectly happy for it.

Then again, he also knew the time, place, and date of his own conception, so he really wasn't the only one scarred by mental images of his parents…doing that.

Just when he thought he had seen the worst, he broke his own record. There would be no escaping it now. His mum was going to beat him over the head with his broom when she found out.

Maybe he could join Charlie in Romania. Even Bill might be ready to offer at least a temporary hideout (his excuse was his mother was too much like Bill's own for his liking, and therefore all attempts at hiding something were moot). That ought to put some distance between the two of them, even temporarily.

So he tried to bluff his way through. "Listen," he said. "I don't give a damn about what you want. You can't hold me here unless you want your arse to be hauled to Avalon for questioning." He tried to sidestep Sirius but the older man blocked him. "I don't think so." the minister said.

"Fine," he snapped. "Then just call my attorney and we'll be done."

"Who's your attorney?"

"Andromeda Tonks."

Andromeda Tonks was not pleased to be called to the Ministry of Magic on a day where she was supposed to be heading to the Titanica to visit her sister and daughter. Ted was going to join them tomorrow as his news job didn't end until almost midnight.

She walked towards the Auror Office, waved at her daughter, and was somewhat smiling until she saw the beginning of World War Three sitting in a chair in the interrogation room. To top it all off, Sirius and the minister were there. Bracing herself for the most idiotic excuse known to mankind, she asked him, "What did you do?"

"Nothing!" Draco said, "That's what I've been telling him"-he jerked his thumb at the minister-"for the past hour. They've seen my ID and won't let me go."

"He's been missing for almost fourteen years!" Apparently the minister felt the need to point that out-yet again. "Do you realize what this could do for my career?" Draco and Sirius rolled their eyes. Losing patience, she snapped. "And do you realize that's my nephew over there?" Lucius Malfoy would probably die if he heard that statement. "It's the middle of the summer term at his school and he's missing class." Draco gave the minister a smirk that would make his father proud. "And I'm sure his mother is worried about him." as quickly as the smirk came, it was gone and his eyes were somewhat wide at the thought of his mother finding him-not only outside the property, but in London, no less.

Fifteen minutes later, Draco was dong the Walk of Shame known to many joyriding teens. Dragged by his ear, Andy was pulling him up stairs and through rooms to his mother's study at the Titanica. "Never do that again," she was saying in a voice that would make her (estranged) sister proud. "Do you have any idea what could have happened, Draco? You could have died, your father could have been the one to find you. Worse yet"-here she gave his ear an impatient jerk- "They could've given him custody without a second thought."

Reaching the study, Andy released his ear which was now throbbing painfully. She knocked and opened the door.

His mother had obviously been awaiting his arrival. "Sit," she snapped, pointing at a chair opposite her desk. He sat, feeling that compliance was best in this type of situation. He had learned early that messing around only prolonged his punishment, so he kept quiet while his mother and Aunt Andy went into the hall and spoke in hushed voices.

His mother's lips had thinned when she returned, closing the door behind her. She sat back down, staring at him. They sat in stony silence for a few minutes before Narcissa broke the silence. "Well, what do you have to say for yourself?" she asked, crossing her arms.

He said nothing, the safest course of action when her voice was as quiet as it was now. "You could have been hauled off for questioning much worse than those games they played. What's worse, is that by now, Riddle knows where we are, do you realize how much danger you put us all in?"

Draco stared back defiantly, "He doesn't know." He stood up. "This place is Unplottable. How's he going to find us here?"

"If he doesn't know now, he'll know as soon as that good-for-nothing sister of mine opens her fat mouth." Draco had never heard his mother refer to her sister in that way before. Usually it was "that woman I have the misfortune to be related to" or "that bitch", which was more often said by Uncle Ted than anyone else. "This puts a lot of people at risk, both here and at Hogwarts." He gulped. "Not to mention your little stunt is only going to convince him that your father is Avi too. Did you think of that, Draco?" his mother came around and stood in front of them so they were eye to eye. "This is a secret that is so precarious one wrong move could end the whole game." He nodded. "Yes, Mum." he said and hoping she would be a bit susceptible to feigned guilt, he bowed his head as though shamefaced. "I understand."

{PAGEBREAK}

It was just after midnight when the mark appeared. The headline of both the _Avalon Advocate_ and _The Daily Prophet_ the next morning was that Bellatrix LeStrange and the other Death Eaters had been spotted in the Forest of Dean.

**This was a very difficult chapter to write, as we had many different personalities clashing.**

**Now, this is a chance for readers to form the story:**

**Who is Abigail's father?**

**What is his relationship to her mother (best friend, drunken one night stand, met once or twice, etc)?**

**How was Abigail concieved (romantic passion, complete accident, etc)?**

**PM or review to submit and then I'll put it to a final vote as the story progresses. **

**NOTE: my disclaimer is on my profile. **

**See you next week!**

**Respectfully, **

**R2-D2106**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, here's chapter five. I'm lucky that I'm even up at all-two nights of working till midnight in a row, then that thunderstorm that hit the Eastern US kept me up most of the night. **

**And another midnight shift tonight…please, read and review!**

Chapter 5

_Diagon Alley was founded to give wizards and witches a common meeting place. Once, the alley was a part of Muggle London, however in 1198, the Alley was "closed" and disappeared off Muggle maps, allowing the mostly-wizard establishment secrecy from the increasing witch hunts. It was also around this time that a general standard mandate for education for less well-off families was established, paving the way for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to be founded. _

_- L'Historie d'Education Magicale page 101_

Normally, Professor Minerva McGonagall enjoyed her job. The few blip years of the Marauders and Weasley Twins (which were over after they took their NEWTs this year-thank Merlin) were merely a bump in the road. However, one sunny August morning, she received a letter.

_Dear Professor McGonagall,_

_We apologize for the inconvenience, however, due to extenuating circumstances we are unable to attend our current school come fall and would like to apply for admission to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We have already sat for our OWL exams and would like to enter as sixth year students. _

_Attached is a copy of our exam scores. _

_Hope to see you in the fall._

_Sincerely,_

_Hermione Granger_

_Neville Longbottom_

_Draco Malfoy _

_Harry Potter_

_Abigail Prince_

_Ginny Weasley_

Two hours later, every off-duty Auror had been called in to help trace the letter. Various establishments in Diagon Alley had been given instructions to alert the Ministry if anyone with descriptions matching those that Sirius had provided them with and to stall said persons until the Aurors arrived.

Unfortunately for Minister Fudge, they did not show up again, although one person did alert the Ministry with a rumor of someone in the graveyard at Godric's Hollow. Nothing was ever found.

**Sorry for such a short chapter, but this is mostly filler until chapter seven when things really start to take off. Once again, thanks for reading and don't forget to see the previous chapter for the poll.**

**Respectfully,**

**R2-D2106**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, here's chapter six and I must say I am disappointed in reviews. Only one so far. But it seems pretty popular. Is anyone else interested in sharing the love? **

Chapter 6

_Before Platform Nine and Three-Quarters, students were required to find their own transportation to Hogwarts, primarily by Muggle means of horseback riding. A limited number of students-primarily in their last year of education-were allowed to fly on their brooms to school. This practice has long since been abolished, however is still an acceptable means of arriving at school._

_-Transportation in Magical Brittan page 659_

September first dawned sunny and bright as Aurors, students and various Ministry officials gathered in and around King's Cross Station and Platform Nine-and-Three-Quarters. Fudge, deciding to hold a small press conference when the transfer students passed through the barrier, made sure all his…friends…in the press were there.

The crowd-along with family members was disappointed however, as eleven o'clock came and went and there was no sign of the wayward teens. It was finally at eleven-fifteen, the conductor, irate at being held up, told the minister to stuff it and that he was already behind schedule and he was leaving-with or without them.

The crowd soon dispersed, some leaving in tears at the big letdown.

Ron Weasley sat in a compartment by himself. Despite being made prefect, he didn't have many friends. True, he hung out with the boys in his dorm-Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan-but they were just more what his Uncle Billius would call "drinking buddies."

When the train finally arrived at Hogsmeade Station, it was dark and, Ron, feeling he should at least pretend to care, ushered the first-years towards Hagrid and the boats.

The feast had seemingly lost its grandeur, being a big welcome-back deal had lost his interest a few years ago, so he thought as he made his way up to the castle.

{PAGEBREAK}

"Have you ever played 'That Bitch'? " Draco asked as they made their way through the main streets of Hogsmeade. "No," Harry replied. "What is it?"

"A drinking game Uncle Ted came up with," Neville replied. "What you do, is you sit around- in another room, mind, but still within hearing distance-waiting for Aunt Cissa and Aunt Andy to bring up their sister. Every time one of them refers to her as 'that bitch', you echo and do a shot."

"Well, it can't possibly be a good game then?" Hermione asked as they crossed through the open gates. "You'd think they'd close them in times like these."

"Actually, Tonks, Bill, and Charlie were all piss drunk by one yesterday morning. They decided to sleep it off before making their way to the Burrow-seeing as I'm 'coming home' and all." Ginny said as they made their way so the castle was in view.

Students were arriving as they came up at a trot to the front. "Not used to this, are they?" Abigail said, smirking. "What, horses?" Harry asked. "It's not exactly typical anymore." They dismounted and tied the reins around a pillar, intending to retrieve the horses after the feast.

{PAGEBREAK}

Ronald Billius Weasley had been in a good viewing point when the "foreign" students arrived. His sister, easily visible because of her bright hair, was only the second shortest of the group. Harry Potter on the other hand was something of a disappointment. He guessed, as he walked into the castle, he'd been expecting someone well, more heroic like King Arthur or Lancelot DuLoc.

Harry Potter looked as ordinary as him. He guessed, as he watched him assist his sister down, they were about the same height, the only real difference was that his tan face was framed by scruffy black hair and round glasses that looked as though they were built more for wear rather than comfort.

Their uniforms looked as though they would pass more unrecognized in the Muggle world rather than the Wizarding one. Their hats were from some sort of Muggle story his father had read to him as a child. Something about an archer and Sherwood Forest, he supposed, trying to dig long-forgotten details out of his memory. Their jackets embossed with a triple moon crest were navy blue as were their hats, only each carried a single raven feather that had been dyed white.

They followed the other students into the Great Hall, standing at the end in what his brother Bill would describe as a military stance-feet shoulder-width apart, hands behind their backs, but their eyes seemed to focus on each and every face as though taking in details for an exam.

He recognized Draco Malfoy-the pointed chin and white-blonde hair was hard to miss. Neville Longbottom looked as though he'd been in the garden just before coming-his shoes still had some dirt on them. The other two he didn't recognize-one with bushy brown hair and a slight know-it-all look and the other with dark hair and oddly colored eyes stood with the others-three on each side of the double doors. The professors-other than Professor Snape-looked at the students in an interested sort of way.

The first years came in behind Professor McGonagall and the Avalon students-still standing-didn't so much as blink.

{PAGEBREAK}

Avalon tradition really sucked. At least, that's what was running through their heads as they watched the sorting. Although tradition, surely Dumbledore had been well, informed of the little fact that as a group of non-Avis, Hogwarts students and Avalon students weren't allowed to mix during occasions that were even remotely "formal". Abigail's dad had only gotten a pass because first off, he'd gotten permission from her grandmum when he was a student and there was no Lady of the Lake to give _them_ a pass, Draco thought as his stomach growled. Second being that Avalon Court members were exempt from the rules-not that they hadn't tried getting exemptions themselves. The Regency Council had decided it couldn't be bothered reading their petitions when there were crazed killers running around the island nation.

Privately, he wondered what the ghosts-who were probably old enough to remember some Avalon etiquette, but at the same time young enough that they'd never experienced it first hand- thought of this.

It wasn't long until their names were called- after the first years had been settled and Draco could see Ginny was pleased that there were no available seats-meaning that they could rightfully follow the…suggestions Evan Johnson and a team of others had spent the past month drilling into them. Hermione, being first awkwardly sat on the stool and waited as the hat declared her a Gryffindor.

Normally, Abigail would have been called next, but the Council had changed her surname-unofficially-which would hopefully throw the Board of Governors-and most importantly Death Eaters off her scent, so Neville-slightly miffed, stepped up next.

It was quick-"GRYFFINDOR" and the house table cheered once again. Neville simply handed the hat back to Professor McGonagall and stepped to the side.

He had a good idea on where he would end up-most Avis who also attended Hogwarts were in Slytherin, although Tonks had been in Hufflepuff, Bill and Charlie Weasley in Gryffindor, and Uncle Ted in Ravenclaw. But what from his mother had told him, his father and Abigail's had been in Slytherin as well as she had. Sure enough- _Well, well, well, almost five years late, aren't you? _Great, the hat could have a conversation with him. _I know just what to do with you- _"SLYTHERIN!" The Slytherin table cheered and he resisted the urge to stick his tongue out at the new Gryffindors.

Harry was predictable-"GRYFFINDOR!" Harry looked as though he would've stuck his tongue out if it just had been the six of them but was only restraining himself the way Draco was.

Abigail gave him a cocky grin before the hat dropped on her head. For a moment, silence, then- "SLYTHERIN!". She sauntered over next to him while Ginny took her turn.

When the hat had declared her a Gryffindor, they walked passed their respective tables and took places against opposite walls, ignoring the whispers that sprung up as Professor Dumbledore began the feast with start-of-term notices.

{PAGEBREAK}

Ron Weasley cheered with the others when Harry Potter-_the Harry Potter_ was declared a Gryffindor. People all along the table started pushing their neighbors trying to open a spot for the famous hero and new students. They were all disappointed when, instead of joining, they simply stood against the wall, completely ignoring everything else. Looking at each of them in turn, he met Potter's eyes. Potter raised an eyebrow appraisingly and gave a short, curt nod.

Later, Ron expected to find him with the other Gryffindors, heading to Gryffindor Tower, but instead saw the six standing in the entrance hall, their strange hats back in place. "Tents are already set up," Malfoy was saying. "We just have to get our timetables in the morning."

"D'you think Professor Snape'll take my score, though?" Granger asked. "I mean-the Hogwarts equivalent is only an 'E' and he only takes students who've gotten 'O's."

"He should." Prince replied, fingering the edging of her cap. "I mean, if they make us take our OWLs again, that's just like saying last year was a waste."

"Well, we should check on the horses, then," Longbottom interrupted her. They left at that, ignoring the students' whispers as they climbed the stairs to Gryffindor Tower.

Later, Ron looked at the tents that had been erected near the greenhouses. For some reason, he had a feeling he'd done this before.

**King Arthur and the Round Table, anyone? Personally, my favorite version of this tale is Marion Zimmer Bradley's ****The Mists of Avalon**** series, which is the inspiration for this story. Robin Hood (2010) is another source of inspiration, hence the fact that Harry, Ginny, Draco, Hermione, Neville, and Abigail are wearing Nottingham caps (the official name for Robin Hood's trademark headwear). **

**Anyone want to see Moony and Padfoot? Or am I free to do as I please.**

**Also-please don't forget to review. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry this is slightly late, I was working on schoolwork and forgot what day it was this morning. Now, here we see a bit more progress with getting Ron into the picture, as well as find out some of the history of Aster Keeney. **

Chapter 7

_Avalon students begin their magical education at the age of seven when they begin learning Magical Theory. At eleven, like their Hogwarts counterparts, they receive their wands in an elaborate ceremony dating back to the eleventh century AD when wand use was becoming more popular as opposed to the traditional use of magic. They then begin the practical application of the theories they have memorized as note taking is strictly forbidden. Their "Muggle" education is not neglected and students are required to take courses in Mathematics, Muggle History, Sciences, and Languages. This allows ease of movement if students choose to do a semester or year at a non-Avalon school or a Muggle school. _

_-Avalon Education Since 1930 p. 345_

At breakfast the next morning, Ron was surprised to see all the Avalon students in attendance at their respective house tables. He took his usual seat, which coincidently was near his sister and began gorging himself on his usual breakfast of hotcakes, bacon, sausage, toast, and scrambled eggs.

The students didn't appear interested in the food at all, rather more interested in whatever parchment they had in front of them. From his perspective, he could see some sort of astrological chart as Potter was pointing at something. He caught the tail end of what he was saying. "..going round Sahmain."

"Why not the holidays?" Ginny asked, examining another chart. "It's bound to be easier to see the North Star then."

Potter shrugged. "Don't know. Although, I reckon Tonks just wants a confirmation she's in the third slot by New Year's."

He spotted Malfoy and Prince walking their way, despite many glances and the not-so-covert hissing of the Slytherins. "So, what's on the timetable for today?" Malfoy asked, sitting down with far less grace than he seemed capable of.

"Transfiguration and Defense in the morning and double Potions in the afternoon." Hermione Granger recited. Ron noticed she seemed particularly eager about this. "Astronomy's tomorrow night and tomorrow we have our electives as well."

"I'm taking Divination and Care of Magical Creatures," Prince said, batting her eyes at Malfoy who looked slightly green. "You're not…serious…are you?" he asked. "I mean the Divination teacher's batty and well, Hagrid's teaching Care of Magical Creatures."

"Come off it, Dray, he's not that bad." Harry said, as they got up to head to their first class. "Not that bad," Malfoy echoed. "This coming from the idiot who once ate dirt for a bet." Harry turned slightly green at the memory and didn't respond, so grumbling, he went to work trying to convince his girlfriend to transfer to another class-any class but Divination. ("Seriously, Abby, Arithmancy is much better and it'll give us another Maths credit so we're not behind").

{PAGEBREAK}

It was slightly unnerving to see the group of mismatched students sitting together. Of course, Professor McGonagall had seen weirder combinations of students, just not all at the same time. She noticed, with a mental sigh, that they did not have notebooks with them, but rather had their copies of _Advanced Transfiguration _sitting in front of them, open to chapter one.

Catching Neville Longbottom's somewhat tired stare out the window, she pounced. "Mr. Longbottom, where are your notebooks?" Neville broke his wayward stare with the lake and cocked his head to one side. "We're not allowed notebooks at Avalon, Professor," he said. "And why, may I ask, is that?"

This time Abigail Prince answered. "Never leave evidence or get caught sooner." she recited, as though this had been repeated throughout her childhood. "It's also a disciplinary tactic," Malfoy said, "Improves memory and encourages you to pay attention the first time rather than encouraging reliance on something that could easily be destroyed."

Internally, Professor McGonagall sighed. This was going to be a long year.

{PAGEBREAK}

_*Flashback*_

Titanica

Kent, England, 1978

"Aster, be reasonable-"

"I REFUSE TO ACCEPT THAT THEY'RE ONLY BRINGING THE TWO OF THEM! WHAT ABOUT PERCY? WHAT ABOUT FRED AND GEORGE? AND WHY IN HELL HAVEN'T THEY TOLD THEIR PARENTS?"

Evan Johnson glanced at Regulus Black across the table. They had been trying to reason with Aster for over two hours now. But the newly-inducted Lady of Avalon was having none of it.

For you see, Gideon and Fabian Prewett (the last remaining Avis in their family-this generation at least) had brought their young nephews to Avalon for Aster's induction, finally realizing that some of the things Aster had been mentioning for the past few years might not just be cock-and-bull Divination but actual predictions. The two had brought only Bill and Charlie-something that peeved Aster off even more.

Which led to their current predicament of a raging bull pacing the solar at the Titanica in Kent. Evan had long since given up trying to get Aster to calm down-the Keeney family had tempers like an insulted Hippogriff if provoked. Regulus, for his part, wished Severus were here. He was quite possibly the only person who could reason with Aster when her temper flared. But then again, he reflected, taking another sip of wine. Severus had a temper to match hers.

"They're going to split that family apart, I just know it." She said, slamming her glass onto the table with such force that it threatened to keel over and break. Regulus winced. "It's Henry the Second of England all over again. Only this time instead of three idiot boys vying for who has the most power, it's going to be at least five, two Avi, three who have no clue as to what the hell is going on, and two parents with one huge mess that they can fully blame on their kids' uncles."

She sat down rather ungracefully in a chair. "Why couldn't they have stuck to two kids, no more?" she groaned, pouring herself another glass. "Things would've been simpler if their first was a girl."

Regulus and Evan knew the succession was…touchy at best with Aster right now. With no daughter of her own, Aster's current choice (that wasn't either married or disowned by her real family, at any rate) was Nymphadora Tonks. But if the Weasleys had a girl…Arthur Weasely's family was as old as the legend of King Arthur, Avalon-born up until 1913, when the family relocated to the Burrow in Devon. They were in fact, more close blood than young Nymphadora, but still very distant, a long shot.

Evan sighed, reflecting on his own situation. He had three children of his own-all boys. Edward, Richard, and Geoffrey were not werewolves, like he was, thank Merlin, but his wife had recent werewolf ancestry, so his next might be one. He figured he'd deal with that when it came.

Regulus, however, looked thoughtful. "Well," he said, tapping his glass with a finger. "You could always get pregnant." he suggested, cowering under the gaze Aster gave him. "Hear me out: get pregnant by someone the people will accept as the kid's father, have a girl, and then this is resolved."

"There is a fucking war going on, I cannot get pregnant, when Avalon is in danger." Aster said, sounding for all the world, like his least favorite cousin.

And yes, he was talking about Bellatrix.

"Riddle finds me pregnant, he can either kill me and the baby or kidnap me, wait until the kid is born, kill me then, and raise the kid under his control. He will then, by effect have control not over Brittania, but also Avalon." Aster thundered, as the chandelier rattled. "Molly and Arthur Weasley will not leave Brittania, and even Fabian and Gideon cannot convince them. The least I can do is make sure that those kids grow up with a greater knowledge of the world so they can protect it. Bill is the classic Gryffindor, Charlie acts more like Robin Hood every time I see him. Percy, if we're not careful, will lead his family into darkness, all the damn while seeing it as the right thing to do."

She took a deep breath and Regulus saw this as his chance, "But if Molly were to have a girl-" Aster cut him off. "Than she'll be hauled straight here and go to Avalon Academy. There's enough room here for the family and her father will still be able to work at the Ministry. Only if things get out of control will they go to Avalon. I will not stand to have Avi blood within Riddle's reach if it kills me."

_*End Flashback*_

**We-ell we get a little more on Aster (and Regulus's) background. While Evan Johnson is a minor character, he's someone to watch. You'll see more as the story progresses. **

**Now, what is it you'd like to see in chapter eight?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well, dear readers, chapter 8 is finally here. **

**Maybe now I can work on getting a better computer as mine is troublesome right now….**

Chapter 8

_People always assume that S. is the father, but I know better. I try to deny it even to myself, but I find that even all the power I possess cannot refute this fact. S. and R. have been in a silent feud lately, between themselves and me, as they feel it is my betrayal that brought this about. I do not deny my part in it, but I cannot be all to blame. I sense strange forces at work in this. Whether they be good or evil, I have no idea. All I want is for this to not work out the way things did for me, as my lady mother died with us enemies as bitter as Kevin the Bard and Morgaine. _

_-From the journal of Lady Aster Jean Keeney, dated 3 November 1980_

It was an odd sight, Ron thought, seeing the group gathered around a fire pit they'd dug. Malfoy had cornered him after dinner and asked him if he'd like to come. So here he was, feeling somewhat like an outsider. "Hey," Neville said, "You want some S'mores?"

"Er..what is that?" He asked taking a seat next to Hermione Granger. "Roast a marshmallow, put it between a graham cracker and some chocolate, and enjoy. Apparently Abigail's mum picked it up on a visit to the US and it's been a back-to-school tradition ever since. " Neville said, watching as his caught fire. "What the-?" he blew it out and it was mostly coal black to the amusement of the others. "Great." he said, quashing it between to halves of his graham cracker anyway. "Tastes like soot." he said between bites.

"Remember that time you ate the one on fire, Harry?" his sister asked, plucking a pleasantly warm brown one of her stick. "Why'd you do that?" Ron asked, not sure if he wanted to know the answer.

Harry grinned. "For a bet." he replied, passing around some more chocolate. Ron took his perfectly melted marshmallow off the stick and, following Neville's example, took a bite.

"Wow, thisisgood." His words were barely audible as he tried to keep up with the marshmallow as the edges spilled over the sides. "How often do you guys do this?" he asked, grabbing another graham cracker from the package.

Malfoy shrugged. "Every now and then. Everyone back at Avalon does this first weekend after classes start." He grinned. "It's the welcome-back-beer-party. Last year, some bloke called the Avalon Guard on us."

"Why'd they do that?" Ginny asked, taking a sip of Butterbeer. "It's not like the fire was spreading and we had a permit."

"Ah, he's an old coot, that's what." Abigail said, trying to save time to melt the chocolate and marshmallow all at once. "Damn." she said as it dropped in the fire. "Ah, well," she stole Draco's off his stick as he pulled it back. "C'mon, gimme my mallow." he whinged, in a way Ron knew would have his father cringing.

The rest of the night passed in a haze of talking and Ron, for the first time, felt accepted.

{PAGEBREAK}

"I can't find anything," Remus Lupin said, slamming the book shut. "Nothing,"

"I'm sure I've heard that name before," Sirius Black said, going over the records again. "It's got to be here." he turned a page. "Here we go, '…the last known…attended Hogwarts…Eileen Prince married-" he stopped short. "No way." he breathed. "Just, no way."

Remus looked over his shoulder. "I can't believe it." he said.

The book read:

_Eileen Prince ( 1939- 1973) m. Tobais Snape (1939-1974)_

{PAGEBREAK}

Meanwhile, a Muggle walking home from a pub in the middle of the night, turned quickly as he saw a shadow move across his vision. "Who's there?" he called, wondering if it was all he'd had to drink.

A dark figure flashed again. He jumped. "Hello?"

"Hello," a cold voice said behind him. The last thing he saw was the glimpse of cold, calculating eyes.

**Oh my. Death Eaters, and parents, and schoolwork-oh my! Anyone interested in reviewing? Please? Just a little something for a poor part-time working college kid? **

**See you next week!**

**Respectfully,**

**R2-D2106**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well, here's chapter nine. Here's to hoping all you Yanks had a great Fourth (like me), to all the people of France who read this, I'll wish you well for your Independence Day on the 14th****. **

Chapter 9

_Avalon tradition states that a firstborn girl is given her maternal grandmother's name, and her paternal grandmother's in that order. Her mother's maiden name (regardless of the mother's marital status) is used as the child's surname. In case of a boy, the child is given his paternal grandfather's name followed by that of his maternal grandmother and his father's surname is used. In this way, the Keeney family is not only related to the Prewett family, but also the Perevels, Potters, as well as many other British families. However, lines often become blurred. For example, Abigail Keeney was not given her paternal grandmother's maiden name, her mother citing that "naming a child after that woman would be an irrevocable disgrace to Avalon and my family". Instead, the name of her father's eldest cousin (the next-eldest female member of his family) was used, breaking a longtime tradition in the name of honor. _

_-Avalon Traditions and Customs p. 3981_

"I don't get any of this." Ron said, throwing his quill down on the table. He looked out the window. Fall, and the first Quidditch match of the year were just around the corner.

He was in the library with Harry, Draco, and Neville, the girls having abandoned them earlier that day. He glanced across from him. Draco had long since given up on his Astronomy essay and was playing tic-tac-toe against himself. "Is it a Hogsmeade weekend?" Neville asked, following Ron's example by staring out the window.

"Next week." he said gloomily. "Mum and Dad are coming up to see Ginny and it's going to be Hallowe'en soon." he shrugged. "I'm hoping that they don't ask for an inquiry."

"Fudge knows that if he even considers it, he'll have Evan Johnson to deal with." Draco said vindictively as he turned a page, in an attempt of at least pretending to study.

"Evan who?"

"Evan Johnson, the half-werewolf idiot that's made Mum glower every time he enters a meeting, Avalon Werewolf Advocacy Association president, and all around pain in the arse." Draco rattled off as though he'd heard this before.

"Please tell me he's not coming here." Harry said, looking like he'd rather do anything but.

"It's not so much the fact he's part werewolf, it's more like he's our Gilderoy Lockhart." Neville explained, flipping through _Water Plants of the Mediterranean. _"I know what that's like," Ron said, "He was our DADA teacher my second year."

"My condolences," Draco said, "For all the time we've spent in the company of otherwise incompetent individuals."

"Here, here," Harry said, finishing his Charms essay. "Anyone get news from home, lately?" he asked, casually putting his pen away (Ron still didn't understand why they just didn't use quills and ink, other than the lack of needing both for note-taking) and pulling out _Advanced Potion Making_.

"No," Neville asked, "why?" Harry shrugged. "Well, it's been a while."

"Well that, and I'm sure Tonks would like to know if she can get married or not," Draco said, in a you're-being-obvious tone. Neville raised an eyebrow. "She says that the guy she's going with now would want to settle down at some point." he explained, going over his Divination homework.

Ron finally broke his staring contest with the window. "Tonks?" he asked.

"Call her Nymphadora if you want to die," Harry said. "She's an Auror at the Ministry-"

"And dating one Remus Lupin," Neville finished. "Or would be anyway, if he could only get over his inferiority complex."

"He is rather good-looking" Draco said, "for a bloke, anyway," he added as Ron raised his eyebrows. "Wasn't this the guy Abigail's mum said she'd go with if-"

"Yes," Harry cut him off. "And I'd thank you not to bring that up just before lunch."

"Anyway, so Tonks is second in line, right after Abigail, and really pissed that she's even being considered." Neville said. "That and the fact she's done a few things to ensure that she never can become Lady of Avalon."

"Such as?" Ron asked, wondering if he'd regret it. "Well-" Draco started, before changing his mind. "Let's just say she's going to show up to Avalon on Sahmain and renounce any and all claim she has-"

"Which is going to spark a family fight," Neville jumped in. "I mean, could she pick an odder day to do it?"

"Well, things like that have happened 'round that day." Harry said, ticking them off on his fingers. "Eighty-One, my parents got murdered, before that in Seventy-Seven, Abigail's grandmum kicked the bucket, three years later, Abigail's dad decided to lob himself off before Voldemort could get the chance. And I'm sure other things have happened on that good ol' day to make people cringe."

"Yeah, Mum told my dear father she'd had enough by running off with me." Draco said. "And I'm sure to have a fourteen-year reunion with him as soon as I'm off Hogwarts grounds."

Neville snorted. "Good luck with that one, mate. At least your grandmum's not a weird old bird lady."

"Yeah, and I get stuck with Abigail's uncle and the most famous werewolf in Avalon history," Harry added. "Anyone feel like going down to the lake?"

{PAGEBREAK}

"I'm telling you, that's what it says." Remus said to a still mute Sirius, who made the same pleading gesture he'd been making for the last five minutes. "I don't know what you want me to say but this is what it looks like."

"Moony!" Sirius had finally found his voice. "Harry's been spending time with…well, Snape probably knows more than he's letting on."

While Remus agreed with Sirius that something was up, he didn't exactly know what. "We've got no proof that either one of them are in league with Voldemort." He said, evenly, pouring himself another cup of tea.

"Who's in league with Voldemort?" Tonks asked coming into the kitchen where they'd set up shop. "No one," Remus answered quickly, trying to hide the evidence of their prowling.

"Who's Abigail Prince?" she asked, grabbing the document before Remus could vanish it.

"Snape's kid" Sirius said. "Turns out he's been hiding her for the past fourteen years."

"Didn't know Snape had a kid," Tonks said, taking a teacup from the cupboard and sat down next to Remus, who noted it odd that she hadn't tripped over herself at least once already.

"Well he does, and I've got proof." Sirius declared, dramatically flashing the book in one hand.

"So what are you going to do exactly, waltz into Hogwarts, declare Snape has a kid and what?" Now Remus was only hoping he could think this through rationally.

"Something like that," Sirius said. "Now, here's my theory of what happened. That night, right, dear Cousin Cissa shows up and takes Harry while her husband takes Neville and Ginny Weasley. They sprint them away and since Snape wants a bit of the action, lumps his kid in with them, Lucius goes back to the Ministry screaming bloody murder. Then Cissa and Snape raise them kids to be mini-Death Eaters without any outside influence."

Tonks had burst out laughing at this. "What?" she asked. "I very highly doubt that's what happened. Don't you think that's a bit rash for a bunch of Slytherins?"

Sirius looked thoughtful. "Yeah," he admitted. "But that doesn't mean they didn't do it." He flipped through the book, "If they didn't do it," he said, putting emphasis on _they_.

"Who did?"

**Sirius is overreacting, isn't he? Ah, well, at least our favorite Marauders have made an apperance, as well as Tonks. Anyone want anything special, please, review or send a PM. **

**Respectfully, **

**R2-D2106**

**PS-Eight days until HP7Part2! WHOO-HOO!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Listening to: "Harry Freakin' Potter" by Team Starkid**

**Okay, two things prevented me from updating earlier this morning.**

**One-it's my parents 21st**** anniversary (WHOO-HOO) so I made a coffee run to Dunkin Donuts for them and Two-Harry Potter's coming out tomorrow and I felt my time was better spent fantasizing in a way that made my parents ask if I was feeling all right. **

**The Latin I got from an online Google translator. I have taken Latin classes in the past, but it is very limited. So the phrases I'm using if there's no actual translation being given to me I'm putting it into the First Declension and declining it that way. If someone could give me the proper terms, I'd be very grateful.**

Chapter 10

_Clarius Quam Verba Facta Loquuntur-actions speak louder than words_

_-motto of Lady Abigail Amaryllis Keeney (Lady of Avalon: 1955-1978)_

Hallowe'en morning dawned bright with an end-of-summer warmth to it. Walking down to Hogsmeade, the friends talked about the letter Draco had received from his mother the night before. "It seems that they're going to move to make Abigail officially Mistress of Magic," he was saying as excited third years pushed passed them.

"Officially," Hermione repeated as they passed the gates. "Are you sure?"

"It's going to be announced at New Year's." He said. "They've delayed it long enough," Abigail said as they made their way towards Zonko's. "I've already taken the vows, now they've got no reason as to why I shouldn't go to Beltane."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves." Draco said, seeming uneasy. "So, what exactly is going to happen over the holidays?"

"Well," Ron said, "we're all going to the Burrow and I think Bill and Charlie are coming." He looked at Ginny. "You're coming, right?'

"Of course I am," she replied as a group of Slytherins hissed loudly as they walked by. "Harry's going to be with Sirius, Abigail's going to Kent, Neville's going with his gran-"

"And I'm going to Wiltshire." Draco finished. "Say a prayer for me, will you?"

"Why would we do that?" Neville asked, examining the display of Filibuster Fireworks. "It's only your dad that's going to be there-" "Who will spend every waking second trying to first and foremost, get me to tell him where Mum is, and secondly, try to coerce me into joining the Death Eaters." Draco snapped. "Had it my way, I'd be going with Abigail. Even spending the holidays with Professor Snape is preferable to what my father's going to be like."

"Professor Snape's an Avi?" Ron asked, surprised. "Wow"

Ron had quickly picked up on the slang that Avalon students used to refer to each other. "Aviborn" referred to someone who was third generation or after of a family living on Avalon while "Avi" referred to either a first or second-generation inhabitant or student at Avalon Academy. The phrase "at Avalon" referred to the school while "on Avalon" referred to the island itself.

In this sense, Abigail was "Aviborn" since her family had been born on Avalon for multiple generations. Harry and the others were simply "Avi", having been raised and attended school-but not born-on Avalon (In any case, they were first generation to becoming Aviborn). In terms of Wizarding blood purity (at least, Voldemort's terms), Abigail ranked below even Muggles (which she claimed was jealousy at the fact he wasn't even Avi, although his (mother's) family had been at some point) while Harry, Ginny, Neville, and Draco ranked slightly higher than Muggleborns-of which no distinction was made with Hermione, whose children (if they attended Avalon Academy) would be recognized as "Avi".

"Same class as my mum," Abigail said, "In fact, they even dated for quite a while." She stopped at Harry's snort. "Something funny?" she asked.

"Abby, they just didn't 'date'." Harry said. He looked at Ron with a meaningful look.

"They were sexual deviants." Ginny said flatly and Ron blanched at the thought. "Oh, if these walks could talk," Draco spun dramatically around, flinging his arms wide. "Of course, we could always go ask-" "No." Ron cut him off. "It's just…it's Snape…and ugh!"

They walked up the High Street, each carrying a Zonko's bag full of merchandise to fulfill even Fred and George's wildest dreams while Ron berated Draco for giving him nightmares (The twins themselves were going to make an appearance with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley later). "Think we should pop into the Three Broomsticks?" Ginny asked, changing tack. "Mum and Dad'll be here soon."

The others agreed so they made their way towards the pub which was filled with Hogwarts students. "Anyone for a Butterbeer?" he asked as they sat down at an empty table near a middle-aged witch who was systematically tearing a piece of paper to pieces. "Sure," Hermione said, answering for the group. "I'll help."

"So, what's going on between Harry and Ginny?" Ron asked as they made their way to the bar.

"They're dating, but can't make it official yet." Hermione replied. "Until the Regency Council's decided whether or not to allow Abigail to become Lady of Avalon, Ginny really can't be in an official relationship. Of course, Ginny at least doesn't give a damn."

"Sounds like Abigail's mum didn't either." Ron observed, taking three of the tankards as Hermione picked up the others. Hermione shrugged. "Aster Keeney went to the Beltane fires when she was thirteen," she said under her breath. "And that turned out well, so the Regency Council's been postponing Abigail going as long as they can."

"Why would they?" Ron asked. As far as he knew, his family hadn't kept what his father called "the old holidays" in a few generations.

"There's a rumor going around that Aster tried to forfeit her place in line from the moment she went. Then Ted Tonks-Draco's uncle-tried to get his daughter removed from the sucession. It turned out…well, let's just say that she's only nominally been in line since she and your brother Charlie were caught together."

"Do I want to know what they were doing?" he asked, as they reached the table.

"Everything and anything to drive Uncle Ted to a madhouse." Draco said solemnly, making the others laugh.

"And why would you want to do that?" Fred Weasley asked as he and George sidled up to the table.

"Well if you were getting forced into being the equivalent of royalty, than yes, it might cross your mind every now and then," Abigail said. "By the way, you haven't thought of joining the Prankster's Convention, have you?"

Fred and George looked as though their dreams had come true. "Prankster's" George began.

"-Convention?" They finished.

Harry shrugged. "Every New Year's, Avalon Academy has all the pranksters show off their latest inventions," he explained. "Winner gets ten thousand Galleons to start, and after a year, if you're still doing well, they'll invest more. The standard's gone down lately, though. What was last year's winner?"

"The guy who had the hair cream that curls a person's hair into Shirley Temple ringlets, I think," Neville said. "Pathetic, really, so I doubt he's gotten more clients."

"There hasn't been a winner that's gotten renewed since Gideon and Fabian Prewett." Abigail said.

Fred and George sat down. "So," Fred said. "How do we apply?"

{PAGEBREAK}

The atmosphere was tense as Tonks observed the open session from a balcony. "We are not going to pass any more Acts of Attainder until after Abigail Keeney has officially taken on the role as Mistress of Magic," Evan Johnson was saying, his prematurely gray hair looking like twine in the harsh lighting of the room. "Which will not be until the new year."

"What'd I miss?" Bill Weasley asked, sliding into the seat beside her. "They've got a whole list of people to list Acts of Attainder against," she whispered, "Problem is, they don't have any real authority to be put into action unless Abigail can approve them."

"Which at the moment, she can't," Bill said, as another Council member stood and pointed his finger at Johnson. "So how's that coming?"

"What?" she whipped around to face him. "You know, the whole, Abigail's now officially becoming Mistress of Magic, leaving you to do what you want." Bill said. "See any interesting blokes, lately?"

Tonks felt her face flush. "That's none of your business." she snapped. "And for the record I have," The sound of a gavel hitting wood rang out as the unofficial head-for this meeting her father, Ted Tonks-tried to restore order.

Her Aunt Narcissa, on the other hand looked furious, as did others on the council. "How much you want to bet that her husband's on that list?" Bill said as her aunt's fingers twitched towards her wand sitting next to her pen.

"Most likely," Tonks said back. "He was the first time around, but only got off because Aster thought he was a good duelist."

"He kicked the crap out of her more than once, if I recall correctly." Bill said as the eldest Johnson kid-Edward, he thought- stood up and snapped something at his father. "And she still forgave him?" Tonks nodded.

"Have they even dug out Aster's will?" she asked, as Evan Johnson stood where he sat, this time snapping at his son.

"Only to determine who got custody of Abigail," Bill replied. "Kid's dad died before she was born, then Aster went, and from what I gather, Snape got full custody till she turns fifteen, after that to be determined by the Regency Council and the way things are going, looks like Abigail'll be legally an adult by the time she's in school for the new term."

"Can't they just leave the poor kid alone?" Tonks asked, "they're going to throw her to the wolves, and you know that the Minister's going to try to get a piece of her when he finds out who she is."

**Well, I finally dragged Fred and George from whatever secret passageway they were hiding (as a request from reviewer Bri) and they will appear more later in the story. **

**So now that's out of the way, how does everyone feel about what should happen over the holidays. Note: Abigail, Draco, Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Neville follow the Wiccan calendar (since they're Druids and all), so they have heard of Christmas, but never actually celebrated it (unless of course there's something like oh, they celebrated it with Ted and Andy Tonks when they were kids sort of thing). They celebrate what in the Wizarding World would be called "the old ways" whereas Lucius Malfoy, the Weasleys, even Voldemort follow "the new ways". **

**So, with that and a clock ticking down until the final film comes out, Happy Bastille/ Independence Day to those of you from France, and I will write again next week.**

**Listening to: "The Lightening Struck Tower"- Ministry of Magic**


	11. Chapter 11

**Listening to: Ivory Tower by Blackmore's Night**

**Well, this chapter is a little short, but I promise that they'll get longer. Right now, I have an assignment for my summer class that I have yet to get approved (mostly because I can not sniff out ethical systems to save my life and prefer black-and-white psychology and history) as well as my extended family is fucked up at the moment. **

**Now, my rant about the new Harry Potter film: OMGITISTOTALLYAWESOMEI'MSOSADIT'SOVERICAN'TBELIEVEITIFEELSOFREAKIN'!**

**Ahem…**

**Thank you to all who read, and remember: if you would like something more clearly explained, please review or PM me. **

**So, in this chapter, we see a slightly twisted side to Voldemort and begin to put together Aster's story. Sadly, Sirius and Remus do not appear in this chapter (Moony said something along the lines of keeping Professor Snape alive).**

Chapter 11

_Horcruxes are considered Dark Magic for the fact that in order to create one, you must distance yourself from the realm of decency. By splitting your soul, you are putting yourself beyond redemption-magical and ethical. Remorse is something you can not even consider if you want the forging of one to succeed, it is therefore one of the darkest forms of magic that exist in our world._

_-Defenses Against Evil p. 1129_

Tom Marvolo Riddle stood before the small statue. To Muggles, it was insignificant, a crudely cut crowned raven with its wings outstretched in flight. The beak was open in a loud call of fury. A bronze plated plaque at its base read: _Lady Aster Jean. 29 March 1960-7 January 1981. Honorem Non Est Oblitus. Fidem Amici Tui. "Honor be not forgotten. Loyalty be thy friend."_

He could see her as he last saw her. An angel, floating out of the mist, her complexion and deposition unsullied in the half year since they had last met. One of his spies had reported she was pregnant and had given birth to a girl only a day or two prior to their final confrontation. He scoffed, daring the raven to question him. A girl was useless to everyone but people of Avalon. To them, a girl was more precious than a boy, for reasons he did not care to think about.

He remembered how she had ignored his taunts, a flicker of fear never crossing her features. When she fell, it was as though she were falling gracefully, returning to the waters from whence she came. Almost immediately, he'd seen an apparition of her, bowing to beings he could not see as she faced the rising sun.

It was the first time she'd ever shown deference to anyone-himself and that old fool included. From their first meeting, she demanded that he show _her_ deference, when all she had was a flimsy title and lineage worth less than dust to her credit.

A swift curse later, and the raven was no more. The wings were now mere pebbles, the head chopped in two. The plaque was now covered in ash and debris, illegible.

Soon, he promised. The Keeney line would be no more.

{PAGEBREAK}

Harry woke up suddenly as if someone had poured a cold bucket of water on him. He looked at the tent flaps-tightly sealed since cold weather set in suddenly the night before. One had broken loose sometime during the night. Neville, closest to the door had simply curled up into a ball, unwilling to leave the warm blankets or his snores had drowned out the wind.

Harry knew the place he'd seen in his dream. It was a small cave in Wales that he'd visited only once-it was near Godric's Hollow and he'd gone at the beginning of the summer with Ginny while the others did the tourist rounds of the old church.

But that meant…he felt the familiar lightning bolt scar on his forehead twinge at the thought. Voldemort-Tom Riddle-was back. He sat down on his cot, thinking.

Abigail's father had died finding a Horcrux-the means by which Voldemort had survived the first time, and putting a fake locket in its place. The others-Ravenclaw's diadem, the original crown of the Lady of Avalon, Hufflepuff's cup, Tom Riddle's diary, and Slytherin's artifacts remained elusive.

He glanced at the clock propped up on the wall next on top of the wireless. He figured he might as well get ready. For what, he didn't know.

{PAGEBREAK}

_*Flashback*_

19 December 1977

Mercy Hall, Avalon

She studied the document. It would put an end to all this. It would allow her the freedom that she had wanted for so long.

She fingered the crest-a crowned raven-at the head. She dipped her quill in ink-occasions like this called for certain procedures to be followed.

As soon as this was done, she would be free to walk out the gates and never look back. She would be free to go wherever she wanted-as soon as Riddle had been banished to the grave of course. Long, lazy days in the country, seeing the children (under assumed names, of course) off to Hogwarts at King's Cross.

She looked at the ring sitting next to the paper. It was nothing fancy, a plain gold band, worn with age. The inscription was worn away-as had the joy with which it had been given. As soon as she signed this, she would be able to slip it on her finger and get on with her life.

She didn't know where they would go or what they would do once they got there, but it would be enough that they were together.

She stuck the quill back into its holder, and stood, walking over to the window overlooking the courtyard. Guards in their navy blue uniforms milled around, labeling boxes to be shipped to places that needed it most. The red trim stood out against the snow that had fallen, and she wished she were free to be out there, helping them.

She was only seventeen, for Merlin's sake. She was only signing away the one thing keeping her locked away. But one of the men had caught sight of her and a cheer rose up from the crowd. She plastered a smile on her face and waved.

She turned from the window and went back to her desk, closing her eyes. All that was left was to fill in her name, the date, and sign it. After that, she couldn't do it.

She impulsively grabbed the paper and made to tear it, but stopped.

Now wasn't the time, but soon, it would be.

The paper sat on the desk, looking innocent. It began…

_In the course of history, change is inevitable. It is therefore the decision…._

**See, Sirius wasn't the only one with a screwed beyond reasonable doubt family…**

**As for Sirius's dear departed brother, Regulus, we have not yet heard what happened the night of 17 July 1980, however, he, Professor Snape, and Aster will get their chance to tell their tales. For better or for worse, all three seem to be resisting-and no Unforgiveables. **

**So who should speak next? **

**Respectfully,**

**R2-D2106**

**Listening to: Save the Quibbler by Gred and Forge**

**And to Bri-yes I am that much of a nerd that the Harry Potter musical genre is a daily part of my life. All are very good, although I'm not as partial to Draco and the Malfoys as I am Tonks and the Aurors, **


	12. Chapter 12

**On this day, the twenty-eighth of July, I have two announcements: I am finally done with my summer course (WHOO-HOO, as Ethics has too much gray area and that gives me a headache while I prefer my vision in black and white history and psychology) and my dear beloved brother has had his wisdom teeth removed and is currently lying on the couch hopped up on painkillers as I was when I got mine removed five years ago. Seriously, I was mostly out of it and didn't really need them anyway, but whatever.**

**Well, Chapter Twelve is here and we finally get some input from the incompetent Minister of Magic, as I feel he should have a part in this.**

**So in this chapter, we see Sirius pulling at straws to prove his point in that Professor Snape is Abigail's father. Oh, how random he is. Of course, I'm sure you smart readers have figured it out, but no one seems to have informed Sirius, have they? Oh dear.**

**Listening to: Welcome to Hogwarts by Tonks and the Aurors**

Chapter 12

_Unfortunately, circumstances as they are, I will be unable to assist personally in any more combat. For the moment, I will be out of touch but will be able to collect supplies for those who have need of it. If there are any items on the attached list that you would like to add, please do so. _

_Sincerely,_

_A. Keeney, Domina Avalonae_

_Letter from Aster Keeney to Minister of Magic, Millicent Bagnold dated 12 September 1980_

Sirius could not believe he was here. After almost twenty years, here he was. The old house hadn't changed much, he saw almost as soon as he entered. But, something was out of place. He entered the kitchen. A knife sat imbedded in the table. He blinked. _You're more of a disgrace than your brother! Get out of my house!_ he whipped around towards the noise, wand drawn. _I can't believe you've been helping _her_ this whole time!_

He was going mad. This place had something wrong with it. Then, another voice, this one unfamiliar, a woman's. _You should be proud. He's gained more than Riddle could ever hope to._

He left the kitchen and wandered up the stairs. The door to his brother's room was open as if someone had left in a hurry and never closed it.

He entered, feeling like an intruder. Pictures-some Muggle, decorated the walls. He easily recognized his brother in unfamiliar locations. On some, Regulus had added dates and places. One, sitting on the bedside table caught his attention. Regulus, Snape, and Narcissa stood with a person he only barely recognized. As they waved at the camera, he could see gold eyes glinting from the unfamiliar girl.

Turning away, he looked at the desk. A dusty, leather bound journal sat there, a note tapped on top.

_Regulus- I know that if this is found-by the wrong people, it'll be burned instantly, so I'm sending it to you to keep it safe. I don't care if you have to send it elsewhere, make sure of it and do not return it until this is over._

_Vivat Avalon,_

_Aster _

He opened the first page, seeing it was a journal. The first page read:

_Property of Aster Jean Keeney_

_Domina Magicae: 29 March 1960-12 December 1977_

_Domina Avalonae 21 December 1977-_

Sirius closed the journal. Perhaps this was the clue he was looking for. He studied the crest engraved on the leather. A waning moon, full moon, and waxing moon dominated the center while two crossed arrows supported a crown above the full moon. He leafed through the journal. The last entry was dated 27 October 1980.

Could this mean that Aster Keeney was still alive?

{PAGEBREAK}

Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge looked at the documents in front of him. This business with Avalon was too much trouble. When the Avalon Court had proposed the transfer students back in June, he was excited. When the transfer students turned out to be missing children, he panicked. He couldn't formally sanction an investigation if they were legally residents of Avalon, and therefore not considered "missing".

What was more was the fact that they intended to flout the rules of Hogwarts-skipping the feasts or if they did go, simply standing there like a bunch of dogs waiting to go in for the kill, unauthorized methods of transportation to the school, illegally setting up a mini soldiers' camp on the grounds.

And then there was the small matter of Abigail Keeney-his inquiry to her school records (perfectly legitimate, mind you) was disturbing, for he had heard-distant-stories of her

mother, Lady Aster Jean Keeney, one who had a half-werewolf for her Defense Minister! But she was the one who had provided provisions for Hogwarts so those funds could be used for the protection of the school instead. Of course, the meals during those times were nothing compared to now, usually some slight variation of field rations, but flavorful and enjoyable nevertheless. The Avalon Guard had also provided incognito security for the grounds-and not one knut had been charged to the Ministry.

He had a grudging respect for the woman, despite having met her only once. She was slight, and seemed to carry a perpetual sadness around like a cloak. Of course, she was rather young and a champion of half-breeds like werewolves and (as she had dropped various hints to Barty Crouch) that she'd even consider taking someone from the Ministry on-but only under the condition that the Werewolf Education Provisions Act was passed.

And the second it had failed, she had gradually withdrawn her support from the Ministry.

He started reading the first paragraph.

_On this day of June 24, 1781, we, the Royal Court of Avalon, hereby publish this document, ensuring full rights to all humans and those afflicted with lycanthropy, that they may enjoy the benefits as endowed by the Creator, including but not limited to…_

He could see where this was heading and did not like his future prospects if it was what he thought it could be.

{PAGEBREAK}

Mercy Hall, Avalon

5 January 1981

The snow was falling thickly when they reached the broom shed. "D'you think it'll let up soon?' Aster asked as the pair found some blankets so they could warm up. "It can't last long," Severus replied, as he conjured some warm blue-black flames in an old jar. Setting the jar in the center of the old shed, he sat against the far wall.

Aster was about to join him when she felt something slide down beneath her skirts. "Oh no," she said, realizing what that meant. "What is it?" Severus demanded. "What's wrong?"

"The baby," Aster said as she felt her stomach cramp. "Ooohh, we're in trouble."

His eyes widened. "Is the baby…" He asked and Aster nodded. "Here, lie down." he helped her so she was pressed up against the wall. "Is that old radio still here?" Aster asked as blood trickled onto the floor. "We need help."

Severus raised his wand, "_Accio radio!" _Nothing. "_Accio radio!" _Still nothing. "Someone must've moved it." Aster said as she felt something press between her legs. "Severus-" she gave him a desperate look. It was useless as he was still digging through boxes for something he could use for help.

Another contraction hit, and Aster bit back a cry. "Forget the damn radio! Send a Patronus."

"Er..right," he said and a moment later, a snow-white doe flew through the door. He turned back to Aster as they heard something break and fall in the distance. "I don't think they're getting here anytime soon," he said, taking off his cloak and rolling up his sleeves.

"I don't fucking care!" Aster felt as though her body were being ripped in two. "Just help me deliver this kid alive!" He knelt and lifted her outermost skirt hesitantly. "You and I know what's down there." Aster snapped, sensing his hesitation. "Just look and tell me if you see anything!"

Biting back a grimace, Severus looked. "Nothing yet, just blood." He didn't add that the blood stained petticoats would have to be thrown out at the very least.

"Oh, that makes me feel better." Aster moaned as Severus yanked off her shoes. "What the hell are you doing?"

"This could be a while." he said. "You might as well get comfortable."

It was nearing midnight before the labor made any progress. By this point, Aster had screamed herself hoarse and Severus realized just how colorful her language was. Now, at least, she seemed somewhat more calm than she had been when the labor had begun.

"Sorry you had to spend the night this way." She murmured, leaning her head on his chest. "It's all right," he said, wrapping his arms around her. "It's not like Riddle can find us here. They sat in silence for a while, Aster wincing as the pains became more and more frequent.

"Reg-" she started before she choked up. "Reg said that she was to have Andy's name rather than his mum's if it was a girl."

"Abigail Andromeda Keeney," he murmured, stroking her hair. "That sounds much better than Abigail Walburga." Aster snorted. "But I'd rather it were Abigail Eileen." Aster whispered, as he kissed her forehead. The sweet moment was interrupted as a new spurt of blood spat out and she felt something moving south.

Severus was in front of her in an instant. "Push," he said, lifting her skirts again. "I can see the head." Aster gave one push, then another. "One more-" and the baby slid into the world, red-faced and bawling. "It's a girl," he said, cutting the umbilical cord with a swift Severing Charm. He wrapped the baby in his cloak. "She's beautiful," he said, as he lifted the girl into Aster's arms. The baby quieted as Aster took her sleeve and wiped the blood off her face.

All the emotions she'd felt this entire time, all the worries vanished in the moment she caught her daughter's eye. "Hello little one," she cooed. "I'm your mum."

She looked at Severus and inexplicably, they began laughing. Not the frightened laugh of people afraid for their lives, but the kind of laughter that they had thought long since gone.

**So, we have seen a glimpse into Severus's and Aster's relationship, starting with the birth of Abigail. Don't worry, Professor Snape will be available for comment soon on this event, and of course our favorite Werewolf and Metamorphmargus will appear in all their we-are-denying-that-we-like-each-other mentality. And in the next chapter: Draco meets dear daddy for the first time, Lucius wonders if he was dropped on the head as a baby, and exactly how to get through all this without losing his life and his family for a second time. **

**Also, can anyone guess the timeline of events in this AU thus far?**

**Listening to: American Highlander by The Rouges (one of my favorite Renaissance Faire bagpipe bands)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Listening to: Call to Arms by Ministry of Magic**

**All right, as I'm trying to keep this somewhat cannon, I've had to go back and fix Draco's birthday in chapter 3 as people have pointed out-he was born June 5****th****, not in July like Harry. It skews the timeline of this story a bit, but I can work around it. Same to those who have pointed out Regulus was born in 1961 rather than 1962. As for his death-well in this fic he lives for at least another year so he dies sometime in 1980 rather than in 1979 (as mentioned in OOTP). **

**Well, here I am, with an impending heart attack since I have to go buy my **

**schoolbooks for the fall semester. Next Saturday my family and I are leaving on vacation, however I will try to update, although I'm told the resort has wi-fi, I don't know how my computer would react to it. Now this chapter is going to be a little confusing, but I've included a short snapshot of our favorite Hogwarts students as kids so hopefully that'll make up for it. **

**As to the chapter, Sirius and Remus make an appearance and Remus decides that Avalon Academy might not be so bad after all. **

Chapter 13

_Each of them is an opposite: she is the Sky coming to meet the Earth. The Fire is inflamed and placated by the Water as their dance keeps the stars in position. _

_Avalon children's storybook (Published Dec. 1894)_

She was walking slowly, as though she wanted to savor and prolong this moment. He followed as they made their way towards the fire. He noted that all their gowns were both flowing and tight-fitting, ready for battle. They formed a circle around the fire and he could see faces- one or two familiar- reflected in the firelight. "It has been a long time since our school has been in danger." Lamented a witch whose gown was edged in blue and bronze, wearing an elaborate diadem with a raven perched on her shoulder. Her midnight-black hair was reflected blue in the light. "It has been a long time since we have been acknowledged, since we parted." The witch next to her-blonde hair framed her face and a badger lay at her feet. They seemed to be addressing the person opposite them-he could see her standing opposite the four.

"We cannot help the sands of time, they run fast in Avalon, even more so in Brittania," A brown-haired man with a glinting ring shaped like a snake said, as he cast his eyes on the red-headed man, whose sword hilt shimmered with jewels even in the dark. "Brittania has turned her back on the Muggles and Avalon," The man said. "Even I had my doubts. My Lady Aster Jean, what say you?"

They fell silent, as though waiting for Aster to share her views. "Reconciling the three will be difficult." she admitted, bowing her head in submission. "This generation, when the lines run differently will decide."

"And how can you claim to know the future?" The snake-man-Salazar Slytherin, he realized, asked Aster, who met his gaze unflinchingly. "I do not see what will happen, but what _can._ Have we all not been wrong before?"

This was met with silence, but was broken with Gryffindor-at least he thought it was him. "We have," he said. "Though the power of Avalon is waning. Soon, we will all fade into the mist and forgotten but in legend."

"You were charged with asserting the authority of Avalon," Hufflepuff said. "And it seems that your daughter is our only hope." Aster nodded like a chastised schoolgirl.

"She does not want it." Aster replied. "But she knows her duty."

"Her duty to man or her duty to the Goddess?" countered Slytherin. "I do not see her forsaking all in the name of the Goddess."

"She will choose what she believes is best." Aster snapped, though not losing her cool demeanor. "I however, can no longer help her."

"You died foolishly," said Gryffindor and he snorted. How was it that the most foolish curses the fool?

"I died doing my duty in protecting Avalon," Aster said simply.

"As a child, you were reckless. As an adult, you acted for your own selfish reasons." Hufflepuff told her. "You betrayed your family and your friends."

"In what?" Aster demanded. "I did nothing to rid myself of the child. It was not my doing that took my first from me-"

"You deliberately placed yourself in harm's way." Gryffindor admonished. "And you did nothing of the sort?" Aster asked. "I was thirteen and knew nothing of the world."

"You certainly corrected that quickly." Slytherin jumped in. "It was a miracle you made it to your sixteenth year without a half-breed bastard in your belly for all you knew."

"How dare you!" Aster said. "My daughter is not a half-breed." He wondered what exactly Slytherin meant by that.

"She is of the new ways but born of the old, there's no denying it." Slytherin said. "What say you, my Lady Rowena?"

Ravenclaw, who had been observing silently during this exchange, now spoke. "It seems that a path once lost can be found." She looked at Aster. "And it is up to your daughter to find it."

Sirius shot up then, panting. So, this woman-Aster Jean-Aster Keeney?- he wondered, fumbling for the journal, was responsible for something-what?

He flipped through it, wondering. Could this Aster Keeney be Abigail Prince's mother?

{PAGEBREAK}

As November faded into December, Ron found that everything just sort of melted into place. Despite his previous fears that Hermione would react with wanting to just stay friends, things had proven otherwise. It seemed that they usually broke off into pairs these days-him with Hermione, Harry with Ginny (he had no qualms whatsoever once Harry had come to him, Fred, and George and made his intentions known), and Draco and Abigail. Neville usually was left alone, and didn't seem to resent the others for it.

Ever since he'd found out that Professor Snape was an Avi, he'd taken to blankly staring at the Potions Master during class, wondering exactly why the others snorted whenever he was brought into conversation. This led to him being poked or prodded by Dean (or Seamus) in order to bring him back to the present and the ever-lasting aura of ill-temperedness that the teacher exuded.

For the moment, he was content to eat his breakfast and wonder what the holidays would bring other than a full Weasley Family Reunion when Harry's owl-Hedwig- dropped a small package of letters in front of him. He grabbed the heavy parchment with his name on it, intending to read it later, as Abigail broke the wax sealing hers.

"No. Fucking. Way" She ground out, throwing the letter on the table and angrily stabbing a bit of sausage with her fork.

"What?" Harry asked, reading his own. "Damn it." He copied Abigail's actions, only he crumpled the parchment before giving Abigail a sympathetic look. "I feel for you." He said.

"Not me," Ginny said brightly, smirking at Abigail. "So, Harry," she said. "Guess we can make it official."

Harry brightened. "Thank Merlin," he said. "They're really going through with it, aren't they?" Hermione asked, Abigail nodded, intent on finishing her breakfast quickly. Her fork fell on her plate with a clatter and she jumped up, grabbing her bag. "See you in Charms," she said shortly, heading out of the Great Hall.

{PAGEBREAK}

Abigail felt sick. She was down by the lake, alone, knowing that in just a few weeks, her fate would be sealed. She stared at the semi-frozen surface of the lake. It seemed as though it were whispering to her. She looked into its depths and could see shadows. _The Lady of Avalon bows to no man. _Whose was that voice? She looked around. No one else was outside-they were all at breakfast. She heard the voices coming more quickly. _-King of Britain-surrender never- I always will be, Tom-never give in-surrounded by her friends-father, Regulus Black-twisting and turning-It's not over-Green light, people screaming and running _She couldn't concentrate-the world was spinning-_Stop it. Stop. STOP! STOP!_-she was falling.

Then, blackness as the water came up to meet her as she fell off.

{PAGEBREAK}

"Have you seen Abigail?" Harry asked Ron as they crossed paths between classes later that day.

"No," Ron replied. "Haven't seen her all day. Why?" Harry shrugged. Although he seemed to appear nonchalant, Ron knew he was concerned for his friend. "No one's seen her since breakfast. We tried the tents, and the pitch, but no luck."

"I'll keep an eye out for her, then"

At that moment, Neville came running in, his face pink from the cold or running- he couldn't tell. "Harry-you'd better come quick!"

"What's wrong?" Harry asked as they dodged students and headed towards the lake. "She must've slipped in," Neville said, as they saw Ginny and Hermione up ahead. "Draco's gone in to get her," Hermione said, twisting her hands. Ron could see Draco's head pop up from under the surface as he swam back to shore. "I've got her," he called and Ron could make out Abigail unconscious as Draco stumbled to his feet, carrying Abigail.

"We've got to get her to the hospital wing," he said, passing her off to Neville as he leaned against a tree to catch his breath, ignoring the cold.

Neville moved rather quickly for someone carrying what Ron hoped wasn't a corpse. Ron followed as Hermione ran ahead to alert Madam Pomfrey.

They lay Abigail on the bed Madam Pomfrey indicated, tut-tutting about recklessness. After about fifteen minutes, Madam Pomfrey stepped away. "She'll be all right," she told the group, tucking the bedcovers around Abigail's still silent form. "Now off to class,"

Ron noticed Draco practically run towards the door. "Not you, Mr. Malfoy," she called. "Swimming near the start of winter, what were you thinking?" she muttered to herself as Draco seated himself on the bed next to Abigail.

{PAGEBREAK}

Professor Snape easily intimidated many Hogwarts students and easily (on Avalon) sent little six-year olds in the First Form running back where they came from. Even at Avalon most considered him highly intimidating and dreaded their weekly Potions lessons. But of course, appearances could be deceiving.

He noticed that Abigail was awake-although both she and Draco were in effect kept hostage by Madam Pomfrey and Draco was still under the effects of a mild Sleeping Draught. "Afternoon, Professor," she said, pointedly staring as though he'd come to break them out.

"Abigail," he greeted, standing at the foot of the two beds. "Taking a swim in the middle of winter?" He asked and if one listened carefully, he sounded slightly amused.

"Something like that," she replied, pushing herself into a sitting position. She sighed. "Does the whole Council know?" Professor Snape raised an eyebrow. "Right," she said.

"What's going to be done about it?" she asked, crossing her fingers underneath the covers. "The Council has decided that, for reasons I'm sure you already know, you will have to be removed from school."

"Great," she muttered, "So what's it going to be this time? The Titanica? The Academy?" she asked, trying to guess. Professor Snape didn't respond. Abigail groaned. "Don't tell me-" "It is for your safety Abigail," he responded. "The Dark Lord knows your mother gave birth shortly before she died, and due to certain characteristics-" Here Abigail motioned to her eyes and the stern professor nodded, "He will know you on sight."

"And I couldn't just wear contacts or change them?" Abigail asked. "Or better yet, go to London, where he'd never look. He doesn't know who my father is-" "But he has an excellent guess." Professor Snape interrupted. "When your father went on his mission, the Dark Lord suspected that he knew more of your mother's-" he paused, searching for the right word- "Doings than he let on."

"And then Mum shows up without a belly and he kills her so he knows one of two things happened." Abigail argued. "Either she had a miscarriage-" "He caused her enough pain that he knew if she was pregnant before she knew it herself." Here, Abigail could see a glimmer of sadness in her surrogate father's eyes. Before she could ask, he started again.

"You are the secret weapon. The Dark Lord believes that the Keeneys died out with your mother and you are as a girl, worthless or died young. The walls have eyes and ears here. Do not underestimate anyone. Many Slytherins would gladly betray you and Mr. Malfoy to the Dark Lord by your rejection of them and this school. I know why you all still wear your Avi uniforms." Abigail froze, was it that obvious?

"That's rich coming from you." Abigail retorted, regaining composure. "Didn't you fess up to Dumbledore that night he caught you and Mum coming back from the Shrieking Shack?" She couldn't help it, the unfairness of this was getting to her.

"That is none of your concern, Miss Prince" Abigail felt as though she'd been slapped in the face. Professor Snape turned and saw Madam Pomfrey moving in her study. He moved closer to whisper in her ear. "Now it is your turn to take the lead," he turned and was out the door before Madam Pomfrey had even opened hers.

{PAGEBREAK}

The next day, Abigail ignored the cold after Defense Against the Dark Arts. She wandered down to where the horses were. Bambi, Harry's horse recognized her immediately, throwing his head back and snorting. "Hello, Bambi," she said, feeding him an apple out of her bag while Neville's horse-Ashphodel looked on enviously and began to whine for attention. After each horse had gotten a treat, she saddled Yankee and took him around the lake. She liked riding. It wasn't as freeing as riding a broom, but the wind felt good.

Aster whistled for Yankee to speed up, which the horse did, and she held onto the reins and pommel as the horse galloped through the snow. She tugged the reins gently as she saw two figures standing outside the gates. Yankee stopped, snorting unhappily. She could see their faces. "Impossible," she said scratching behind Yankee's ear. "_C'est impossible_." Yankee snorted and without warning, took off, Abigail only hanging on as the horse took her back passed the Whomping Willow towards the other horses. She pulled hard on the reins, stopping his seemingly mad charge. She swung off, pulling her wand out while still keeping one hand on the reins.

The horse's eyes were cloudy and unfocused. "The Imperious Curse." she whispered. "_Finite Incantatem!" _The horse blinked and she could see that the curse had been broken.

She removed the saddle and quickly put on his winter coat, fingers trembling. Abigail ran back up to the school glad it was still early. She pounded down the steps to the dungeons and burst into a room only a few entered. "Professor!" She called, finally sliding her riding gloves off. "Professor?"

She burst into his study where he simply raised an eyebrow. "Someone was at the gates-they put the Imperious Curse on Yankee." she said in a rush.

"And what were you doing out so early?" he asked, marking essays. She rolled her eyes.

"Riding." she said simply, crossing her arms over her chest.

"And why is that?"

"I'm going to prison in a couple of weeks. I need to remind myself what fresh air feels like every once in a while."

Professor Snape didn't comment. Abigail let it sit for a few minutes before asking, "So has Voldemort's merry band of pricks tried anything yet?" Professor Snape was out of his seat in an instant and had Abigail backed into a corner. "That is not your concern, Abigail," he said, pointing his finger at her, his voice menacing. "People like you are what they look for- people who think they know what is going on, when in fact they don't."

"So what do you expect me to do?" Abigail snapped back. "You're already locking me away from everything. So how am I supposed to know what's going on when you're keeping me from it?"

There were many things that Professor Snape would have liked to say in that moment, none of them particularly pleasant. Instead, he settled for grabbing her collar and sitting her in a chair. When he had regained something of his Greasy Bat of the Dungeons persona, he said simply. "You're a Slytherin. I'm sure you can find a way."

{PAGEBREAK)

The days leading up to holiday break seemed to fly by. On the last day of classes, Ron found himself in the boys' tent with everyone else, talking about the holidays. "Eleven more hours, twenty-three minutes and-" Draco checked his watch. "Ten seconds until I have to meet dear old Dad at his place"

"You could always tell him that you're staying," Ginny said, as she played with Harry's hair as he was concentrating on a chess game. "Actually, none of us are going home," Abigail said, twirling her wand between her fingers. They gave her an incredulous look. "Am I the only one that reads?" she tossed a copy of the _Avalon Advocate_ to Neville who saw the front page. "Are they really going through with it?" he asked, still not quite sure what to think.

Abigail nodded. "Apparently, this is a good time for 'mending old wounds' if you want to quote Johnson." The other Avis-besides Hermione groaned.

"So they're going to have this where?" Harry asked as Neville passed him the paper. "Well…" Abigail replied, giving Draco a meaningful look.

"Well what?" Draco asked. "Wait a minute-" Abigail smacked him round the head with her Divination textbook. "Yes. And it'll only be worse if you complain."

"And why's that?" Ron asked as he captured a knight.

"We-" she motioned to herself and Draco. "Are the decorating committee." He noticed that Malfoy looked as though he'd been told that he was going to have to play against a giant chess set.

Hesitantly, Ron asked, "Does that mean-"

{PAGEBREAK}

"-someone's going to die." Draco stated, as they made their way through the gates up to the house.

"Why do you say that?" Abigail asked as they saw Malfoy Manor loom into view.

"Let's see…" Draco said as they dismounted. "You. Me. A few Death Eaters-" the front door opened. "And my dad," he finished quietly.

Abigail raised an eyebrow. Seriously? Mr. Malfoy looked like an older version of Draco, only…well, she couldn't put a finger on it, but something was up. Draco was standing her, protectively with one hand in hers. "Ready?" she asked, squeezing his hand. "As I'll ever be," he replied.

It was amazing, Draco thought, how she deliberately wore things that were sure to…there it was. Not even a minute and his father's eye was already twitching. If he had to place his money at one killing the other…well, Abigail was good, but according to the stories he'd heard about his father, then Abigail had better watch out.

This was going to be a long holiday. "Mr. Malfoy," she said, nodding her head in a way that made Draco have to suppress a snort. He watched his father's eyes take in Abigail-from the Avalon crest on her coat to the way her hair was pulled back into a low, tight bun. "You must be Miss Prince," he replied, as they shook hands-or rather in Draco's opinion attempted to assert dominance in a somewhat humane fashion. His eyes finally left from where they'd been studying Abigail's ears and moved to him.

"Draco," he said. "Father," he replied and they shook hands. He stepped back, so he was standing even with Abigail. They stared at each other for what seemed like a long time before going inside.

{PAGEBREAK}

Mercy Hall, Avalon

December, 1986

If one who only knew Severus Snape from Hogwarts entered his private sitting room at Mercy Hall, they would be quite shocked. The walls were a bright green with gold trim and had a few awards displayed near the window. The mantelpiece was cluttered with photographs-some Muggle, others obviously Magical. The people in the photographs happily waved to the viewer showing a side to the Potions Master that was rarely seen.

Seven or eight different children (at times it was hard to tell) on a roundabout at the fair, standing in front of a measuring stick at different ages, and lined up waving as they set off for their first day at school. There were others if just Professor Snape and Abigail-no one doubted for a second that he didn't love the little girl, Professor Snape and Draco Malfoy, with Neville Longbottom as he explained the uses of the different plants in Potions, and with Harry Potter as the boy mounted his first-ever broomstick.

For now, the room was devoid of the Potions Master as a group of children made their way over to the small decorated tree that was set up in the corner. The girls were dressed in matching white dresses, coifs covered their hair, while the boys wore more traditional dress robes in the same color. "What do you think that's for?" Five-year- old Ginny Weasley asked, playing with one of the strings of her coif.

"Dunno," Neville replied, as they studied the star at the top. "It's a Christmas tree," Hermione informed the rest. "It's a Muggle holiday."

"Celebrating what? Trees?" Abigail asked, poking a branch with her finger. "Ow."

"No, silly. It's a holiday Mum told me about. See in a Muggle religion, they believe that their savior was born on Christmas."

"So it's a big birthday party?" Harry asked, "But they never see them, so why do they give out presents?"

"It's to remind us that we should all share" The others looked on, fascinated. "But why would Professor Snape have a Christmas tree?" Neville asked. "He's an Avi."

"He celebrated it when he was younger." Draco said. Abigail looked at him. "Mum told me," he added. "Hogwarts celebrates Muggle holidays?" Ginny asked. "It's a magical school. Why would they?"

"I don't know," Hermione said, without an answer for once.

"D'you think Uncle Ted can tell us Christmas stories? He's Muggle-born." Draco asked. They all came to the same conclusion at the same time. "Me first!" they shouted, and ran out the door, nearly knocking over Tonks as she opened the door to see where they had gotten to and left her chasing after them

**Now, dear readers, make my forced holiday worth it and review!**

**Now, as to the "half-breed" comment: Abigail's father (Regulus) is considered "British" rather than "pure-blood" by the Avis. Aster Jean Keeney is "Avi-born", ergo, Abigail Andromeda Keeney is in one sense a half-blood (half British, half-Avi) but the prejudiced people of Avalon might refer to her as a "half-breed" for that reason, but some would prefer to pretend Aster got pregnant all on her own and Abigail is truly Avi-born. **

**It's complicated, I know, but maybe that will clear things up for you.**

**Until next time.**

**Respectfully,**

**R2-D2106**

**Listening to: The Circle by Blackmore's Night **


	14. Chapter 14

**Listening to: Circle of Life from the Lion King**

**Okay, I had up to about chapter 17 written until Bri reviewed and gave me a whole new idea, so I deleted everything and have spent time rewriting it. I feel completely stupid for doing that, but I like the way the story's going now. **

**Of course, I couldn't do this without the support of all my loyal readers and reviewers (coughBricough), the wonderful job I have been at for officially a year (as of August 7th****), and the fact that my parents dislike the fact that I'm a Harry Potter geek. So, here's the (revamped for the third or fourth time) Chapter 14.**

Chapter 14

_R. suggested that tomorrow we visit his parents. I'm a little hesitant- would they know an Aviborn or a Keeney on sight? But then again, I feel like I'm locked in prison even at Spinner's End, so any excuse to get out is welcome. I agreed only one condition-that S. and the others (excluding N. as she needs to 'distract' her good-for-nothing husband and I have suspicions that she might be pregnant with his brat and think I should know the signs, having been pregnant at least once a year since 1976 myself) set up an unmarked car in case we need to get away quickly. _

_I just feel that something terrible is going to happen. I just hope that it isn't another death, after losing F.P. and G.P. earlier this year, it's too soon for that._

_- from the journal of Lady Aster Jean Keeney, 2 December 1979_

The next day, Ron found himself on the Hogwarts Express with the other Avis that were actually going home (or some variation thereof) for the holidays. "Has anyone seen Neville?" Ginny asked as the train rolled along the tracks.

"I saw him earlier and he said something about meeting a girl." Harry replied, playing a game of chess with Ron. "And from the way he looked he was rather excited."

"Who?" Ron asked as he captured another pawn. "Luna Lovegood." Harry said. "Ravenclaw. Apparently her dad's the editor of _The Quibbler_."

"Loony Lovegood?" Ron asked. "He's mental." Ginny shrugged. "We all knew that was coming. No guy spends that much time with plants."

"So what's going on over the holidays?" Ron asked Hermione who was reading a rather battered copy of _Hogwarts, A History. _The others snorted in what he supposed was an attempt to cover up laughter. "The Avalon Court is coming to the Ministry." Hermione said, "and-" "-they're going to force Abigail into something both she and her mother never wanted." Ginny finished, looking at Ron. "And apparently the reception is going to be at Malfoy's place."

"How much do you want to bet that we're going to be coming in to see the place destroyed?" Harry asked and Hermione gave him a look. "I mean, Abigail's incapable of letting an insult go and-" "Draco will probably jump in to defend her." Ginny finished. "Also, there's the whole technically he's a Death Eater thing that most of the Court'll have kittens over."

"So he's a Death Eater," Ron said. "And the place is going to be crawling with our supporters." Hermione put her book down. "Being a Death Eater is serious business to the Avis." she explained. "Aster Jean only sanctioned two as spies and they had to carry permits with them to show they had permission from the Court to have the Dark Mark and that they were spies for Avalon."

"Who were the spies?" He asked curiously. "Well, one was Abigail's dad, Regulus Black," Harry said. "The other, we're not so sure, but we reckon it was Professor Snape."

"Well, he always hung out with that crowd." Ron said casually as the train pulled into the station. "So, when exactly is this going to happen?"

"The one holiday that hasn't officially been celebrated on Avalon since time began," Neville said, slipping in to grab his trunk with a goofy grin.

"Christmas."

{PAGEBREAK}

Lucius Malfoy prided himself on one thing. He never spied on anyone. If he happened to overhear a conversation, than any information gleamed was fair game.

Of course, when it came to the son he'd last seen as a baby and was now a teenage boy with raging hormones (he suspected as much by the way they were playing footsie under the dinner table), then perhaps a lecture or two about not looking undignified- or more specifically, getting caught looking undignified was in order. So, he was walking towards the room that he'd set aside years ago for his son. The door was slightly ajar, and he was about to come in when he heard voices.

"-don't know what you're talking about, Abigail." Draco was saying. He heard the cover of a book snap shut.

"You know as well as I do that if they do get a hold of me, than this will be for nothing." he heard the girl's voice snap. "The fact that Johnson chose here is proof that he's testing the boundaries. Do you honestly think that Riddle will let the chance slip by?"

"Well no, but I don't think that my father will allow us to be attacked, especially since he knows what could happen." Draco snapped and he could see a figure move to the desk in the room. "You're being paranoid."

"Really? I'm seeing things that are going to happen, and I'm the one being paranoid? Divination might not be an exact science, but it's a hell of a lot better than trying to guess what his next move will be." He saw a figure move back to the window.

"All I'm saying is what you're suggesting is dangerous, if Riddle found out-" "Of course he's going to find out." Abigail snapped. "Once enough of them are destroyed, he's going to go berserk trying to find the rest."

"Are we even sure that your father destroyed the locket or is that just a good guess?"

"We'd have to get to his place to check that, so right now it's a guess. Or Harry could do that for us."

"That'd be a pleasant conversation. 'Hello Harry, tell us, have you managed to convince your godfather to take you to the one place he swore to never go back to?' Really brillant."

"Tonks could do it, she knows where it is."

"She can't. She's coming in with the rest of the Court. And are you absolutely sure that it's there?"

"Dad says it is."

He heard the sounds of the wardrobe door closing. "It's late. We'll see what we can find out in the morning."

Of course, Lucius Malfoy never eavesdropped. He simply was checking in on people without their knowing.

{PAGEBREAK}

"Have you seen what he's reading?." Sirius asked the next morning, setting a book on the table. Remus picked it up. "_L'Historie D'Avalon?" _he read. "Check chapter ten," Sirius said, pouring himself a cup of tea. "_Chapter Ten: Pack Laws_" Remus raised an eyebrow. "So?"

"The AWAA- Moony-it's an organization for werewolves." Sirius tried to emphasize his point by pointing at a paragraph (which according to the heading, detailed the stipulations for the Avalon Werewolf Advocacy Association). Remus read the paragraph. "No way," he said. "That can't be right."

He turned the page. There was a color photograph of him in his first year at Hogwarts. He read the caption. _Remus Lupin (above) was the first werewolf ever admitted to Hogwarts and is seen as the primary example of success in allowing werewolves to enroll at the school. In his time, he was a top student and Gryffindor Prefect._ Above the picture (Remus had no idea how they had gotten a hold of that) in Harry's handwriting was _Moony of the Marauders. _

"So," he said, trying to regain his composure. "Harry doesn't think that werewolves are-" Sirius shook his head, grinning. "You know, I think I actually might want to keep sending him there, if they educate their kids like this."

{PAGEBREAK}

July 1984

Titanica, Kent

The night was warm and most everyone had the windows thrown open to let in a breeze. Muggle fans, made possible by the electrical outlets connected to a generator blew on occupants as they slept.

In the nursery, two figures slipped out of bed and into the hall, tears silently falling.

Normally, Severus Snape was a sound sleeper, but for some reason, he couldn't tonight. Quite possibly because these hot nights reminded him of the times he and Aster would slip down to the river and go swimming, then fall asleep under the stars together. He still half-expected her to come in, shake him awake, whisper "Five minutes" and run out again, carrying a blanket. Instead, he listened to the hooting of an owl in the distance. The door opened and two figures stood in the doorway for a moment. "Abigail? Harry?" he asked. "What are you doing here?"

Little Abigail stood, holding her stuffed dragon (he blamed Draco for giving her his old toy now he considered himself to be "a big boy" with no need for plush animals). "I couldn't sleep." she said, her hesitant speech making him wonder what kind of nightmare she'd had to gain that reaction. "Well, come here, then," the two scampered into the room and bounced onto the bed. "There was a black man with red eyes that hurt Mummy." she explained without prompting. "An' he said he was coming af'er you an' Draco an' Harry." she buried her face in his chest. "An' it made me sad."

"I had the same dream and I woke up and my head was hurting," Harry added, showing him his scar which looked red and irritated.

He put his arms around them. "It's okay," he said, as she sobbed. "The bad man's not here." Inside, he froze. If they were dreaming of Tom Riddle-Voldemort, that wasn't good. Aster had often had nightmares that had turned out to be more than just that.

After a few minutes, he settled Abigail so she was lying down, one arm wrapped tightly around the dragon, the other clutching the sheet, sleeping peacefully. _Just like her mother,_ he thought, stroking her cheek tenderly. He looked over at Harry, clutching his stuffed stag (he'd hoped that his father's influence on him had ended, it seems he was wrong on that account), his resemblance to his mother more pronounced in the way he was frowning even as he slept.

These children had lost their parents far too early. He knew that they clung to him as a substitute, but they had already started asking questions.

Questions no one wanted to answer.

**I have to say I just enjoyed writing Severus acting like a parent. It made me smile as I wrote it and I hope you smiled (somewhat) too. Poor guy, he loves the kids too much. At least this time he's seeing more of Lily in Harry than James. Of course, in this James is the poor bloke that's probably spinning circles. Of course, once Sirius pulls his head out of his arse he'll realize his family is more screwed up than he first realized. But it seems that Moony is liking the fact that Avalon accepts werewolves rather than shunning them.**

**So, your task while I'm away is this (I'll still try to update, but no promises): where should the story go from here? **

**Namely: Should Abigail bow down to pressure and become Mistress of Magic or should she do what her mother didn't have the courage to do?**

**Should Remus and Tonks get together? Personally, I'm hoping for this one, as they're made for each other.**

**Should Voldemort tell Bellatrix that she has a cousin that she'd be rather ashamed of (more so than Sirius)?**

**Draco's father, Lucius-good or evil? How will he react to seeing his wife again after fourteen plus years? Good reunion or ultimatum? **

**But most importantly-the reunion of Riddle and Harry-where, when, how and why?**

**All are up to you, the readers, to answer.**

**Respectfully,**

**R2-D2106**

**Listening to: Under a Violet Moon by Blackmore's Night**


	15. Chapter 15

**Listening to: Loreley by Blackmore's Night**

**Okay, here I am on my last day of vacation before I lose the resort's wi-fi and head home. I have up to about chapter 17 written and think that I'll cut it off at Chapter 21 and, if demand is rampant, do a sequel of sorts. I'd also like to do a prequel-basically going back to the seventies to see how exactly we got to this point. Of course, one joke in this is kind of corny, but I'm sad that JKR didn't at least attempt to make it more humorous, so I'm stealing the universal pun on Tom Riddle's chosen form of address by those outside his so-called circle of friends. **

**Bri, sadly no flashbacks this time, but I do promise a whopper to start of Chapter Sixteen next week.**

Chapter 15

_It is considered traditional that when a Mistress of Magic is inducted that she appoint people to the Avalon Court, however, with the separation of Avalon and Brittania, this tradition has long since died out. Now it is considered appropriate for only the Lady of Avalon _(Domina Avalonae)_ to induct new members. _

_- Avalon Traditions and Customs Chapter 3: The Avalon Royal Court _

The next morning, Ginny woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs making its way up the stairs at the Burrow. The night before, Ron had showed her around the house and they'd gotten started on putting their outfits for the Ministry's reception in a few days. As a representative from Hogwarts, Ron had to get fitted for a new set of robes, which, Ginny had told him had been worn only once- by Aster Jean's older brother Arthur when he'd had his coming-of-age party over forty years before. They were still in new condition, if a little dusty and with a few alterations, had fit Ron perfectly. Ginny and Mrs. Weasley's outfits took up a majority of the three trunks that had been shipped to the Burrow. Of course, the greatest test of will in all this would be dancing, as the layers made it hard to move without tripping over one or more of the skirts.

"Morning," she said, sliding into a seat next to Fred and George who were attempting to eat and work on the formula for some as of yet unidentified Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes product. "Morning," Ron said, working on his fourth helping of eggs and bacon. "Any news from school?" She shook her head, as she swiped a piece of bacon out from under his nose. "Not yet." she replied as a furry ball with wings hit the window.

Fred and George oddly didn't comment, however Percy went white when he opened the letter. "Mum, Dad" he said, in a high pitched voice. "I-I-I think you should read this." he handed the letter to Mr. Weasley.

Mr. Weasley took the letter and dropped his fork with a clatter. The rest of the family looked at him. "Well," he said in a somewhat forced cheerful voice. "I've been offered a position at Avalon Academy starting in the fall term." he handed the letter to Mrs. Weasley. "And they need my decision as soon as I can get it to them." A chorus of arguments broke out at the table.

"Ron's in his OWL year-"

"Like that matters, it'll be a nice change-"

"-it'll be great to move there-"

"-Bill and Charlie will have a hard time finding us-"

"-not to mention safe from the Death Eaters-"

"-but I'll have loads to catch up on-"

"It's not that bad, I mean-"

"-they actually encourage pranks."

Mrs. Weasley broke up the argument by shooting sparks with her wand. "It's your father's decision." she said. "And that's final." she looked at her husband. "The least we can do is check it out. After all, Fred and George have that insane competition to go to and we'll be there anyway."

{PAGEBREAK}

He was near. He could smell it. He could see the near future, see the light leave her eyes as the green light rushed toward her.

But was that the best solution? By all accounts, she hadn't gone to the fires-yet. An evil grin spread on his face as he thought of what could possibly be a…more productive solution.

It was only days away from the Winter Solstice, a time where some could almost taste the magic in the air. By all accounts, that was to be the night of her induction, when she would take on the responsibility of Mistress of Magic. He fingered his wand. How tragic, he thought, that she would be so close yet so far away from following in the footsteps of her ancestors.

A raven cawed in the distance, only to be silenced by a quick flash of green light.

It was almost time.

{PAGEBREAK}

Harry rolled over, falling to the floor with a muffled thump. He shot up, one hand reaching for his wand, until he realized what had happened. Grumbling, he rubbed his head as he stood, grabbing his glasses from the bedside table. Looking around, he saw that this was quite unlike the room he shared with Neville at Avalon Academy. For one thing, there was no sign of the many plants that Neville carried around each term and there was no television so they could watch the ABC (Avalon Broadcasting Channel) news.

He glanced out the window. The flat was in one of the middle-class neighborhoods of London, but was near enough to a pay phone that he could ring one of the others if he had any information.

He walked into the kitchen and saw Sirius, Tonks, and Remus sitting at the table looking through an old journal. "…pages missing," Tonks was saying as she examined the book. He recognized the crest on the front cover. Why in hell did they have a book that had to have taken from Avalon? He knew Aster Jean Keeney had kept a journal, but it'd been sent to Regulus Black and never recovered.

He cleared his throat, stepping out from the shadows. "Morning," he said, pouring himself a cup of tea. Tonks threw the journal under the table, hoping that Harry hadn't seen it. "Morning," she replied a little to quickly. "How're things going?" she asked.

"Fine," he replied, helping himself to some toast, quickly taking in the fact that there was no telly to be heard, no phone on the wall and that the room would look odd to any Muggle, especially given that the radio had just announced a song by Celestina Warbeck up next. "Has the post come yet?"

Remus and Sirius quickly glanced at each other. "No," Sirius said, looking at the clock. Harry picked up his textbook from where he'd left it the night before, flicking to the page he'd marked. Sirius leaned over. " 'Tom Riddle-Bitter Old Man Who's Sore Just Because Dumbledore Wouldn't Give Him the Teaching Post He Wanted' " he read. "Who's Tom Riddle?"

"Voldemort," Harry said casually, turning the page, not taking in the shocked looks of the other occupants. "So what teaching post did he apply for, exactly?" Remus asked, feeling as though he already knew the answer. "Defense," Harry said. "He's the one that cursed it. He's been a standing joke since he got out of school. At Avalon at least."

Tonks snorted into her teacup, knowing exactly what he was talking about. Remus raised an eyebrow. "Well, Tonks," Harry said, smirking. "Knock, knock."

"Who's there?" Tonks asked.

"You know." Harry replied, grinning like a maniac.

"You-Know-Who?" The two burst into laughter and Sirius and Remus followed. "Has anyone actually done that to his face?" Sirius asked, gripping the edge of the table for support. "Don't think they'd live to tell the tale," Tonks gasped out, tears streaming down her face.

"We should have come up with that one," Sirius said, "Think Dumbledore'd like it?"

**We all knew Sirius liked bad puns, given the overdone Sirius/Serious jokes I've seen**, **but I'd like to think that this is somewhat original. And of course, I'm sad that JKR did not at least attempt to pull the obvious on this one in DH.**

**So, as always, thank you all for reading and reviewing and of course, things will be somewhat better next week as I will be back home, but back in school. Hopefully this is my last year at college, and I'm attempting to get an Associate's Degree (a two-year degree) in December (with only one more class to go) and a Certification in Medical Transcription (which normally takes three semesters, but I'm attempting to do in two) plus work (and that can vary depending on if we have any kids who go away to college coming home for a weekend). **

**Now, please leave a review, and I will get back to you next week, on Thursday rather than Friday. I would've updated but it's an hour drive into Charleston, SC from here with no internet (unless you're my brother with wi-fi on your phone, and even then, I don't have that capablility, so here it is).**

**Respectfully, **

**R2-D2106**

**Listening to: Lightening Struck Tower by Ministry of Magic**


	16. Chapter 16

**Listening to: Modern Major-General- Pirates of Penzence**

**All right, we're in for the countdown. Five chapters to go and don't worry we'll eventually get to the night of Abigail's induction. Tom Riddle has put in his availability as have the other Death Eaters (except everyone's favorite Potions Professor, he has changed his schedule to "unavailable" for the time being). Now, I'll have you know that this time next week I'm going to be in for (hopefully) my last year of school (or at least, full-time college) but I have up through chapter 19 written and chapter 20 in progress. So, now we get down to what really happened January 7****th**** 1981 and as always, the translations come from an online search as I am not proficient in any language other than English (although I am taking French and know some Spanish).**

Chapter 16

_And then he greeted Death as an old friend, and went with him gladly, and, equals, they_ _departed this life._

_-The Tales of Beedle the Bard "The Tale of the Three Brothers"_

7 January 1981

Avalon

She rose quietly, not daring to wake anyone. Her child didn't stir as they walked down the hall and a door opened silently. She knew that he would try to talk her out of it if he knew what she was doing, so she quietly laid Abigail down next to him and almost cried as the finality of the situation hit her.

Bending down, she kissed his cheek, brushing a stray lock of hair from his face. If she'd had her say in all this, this would be their child, not another man's conceived in a drunken stupor. Gold eyes took in the purple glow of the night through the window. She left the both of them peacefully sleeping. He would hate her for leaving without saying good-bye, but know that keeping Riddle at bay was her responsibility.

Once in her room, she dressed in an outfit she'd only worn once before. The snow glittered as the sun turned the sky yellow. She brushed her hair while looking at her reflection in the mirror. Riddle would know as soon as they met, what had happened. She picked up her wand, fingering it gently, it wouldn't be so bad, after all, she'd won.

She glanced at the clock and quickly made her way through the lightening corridors. Her gown trailed behind her like a ghost as she hurried down the spiral stairs, passed portraits feigning sleep, passed the dinning room where everything was set for breakfast. Out the door into the courtyard, passed the gates that had kept her separated from the rest of Avalon all throughout her childhood, she made her way to the docks-the only way in or out of Avalon.

Idly, she wondered who would be the first to raise the alarm. Would it be Johnson, expecting her before breakfast to discuss the funding for guards at Hogwarts? Would it be Severus, realizing that she would never willingly be parted from her child? She stepped into the boat, letting it take her from beyond where normal eyes could see.

As Avalon disappeared behind her, she raised her wand, and let it roll into the water, gently breaking the surface. No one but she would ever use her wand. It now belonged to the Lake, and legend.

She stepped out of the boat, feeling the morning air rise before her as she let out a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding. Feeling a sudden chill, she raised her eyes to meet the red of Tom Riddle and wild, mad gaze of Bellatrix LeStrange. "Why do you come when you have no business here, Tom?" she asked. "Surely you know that you are not welcome here."

He wasn't listening to her, but looking her up and down. She met his gaze. "Too late to do it myself, am I?" he asked, "Or have you already rid yourself of it?" her gaze grew hard. "You were too late just days ago, Tom. Ma famille va te voir morte, même après je suis allé. (My family will see you dead even after I am gone)."

Riddle smiled at her as Bellatrix cocked her head to one side, uncomprehending. "But your line dies with you," he chided. He raised his wand. "Avada Kedavra!"

Aster looked at Bellatrix. "Look at me!" she demanded. Their eyes met for a second as a green light shot out of Voldemort's wand and she was hit. She fell, water splashing as simultaneously a half-present figure bent towards the rising sun as it shined on the Lake. Voldemort turned his face from the figure and looked at Aster's body. Blank gold eyes stared up at him accusingly as he trod in the water. It felt like fire around him. He ignored it, savoring his victory.

She looked almost pretty, he decided, her hair was floating like silken thread on the water where she had fallen. "Ah, my dear," he tut-tutted, "You must realize that I always win." A skull and snake erupted from his wand, faded by the sun.

Bellatrix watched, fascinated in a twisted way. But for a single moment, it seemed as though the body smiled in contentment. She blinked and it was gone.

{PAGEBREAK}

Draco reread the letter. "Good news?" Abigail asked, as she turned the page of her newspaper. He looked up. "You could say that." he set the letter down on his desk. "Mum's coming tonight."

"Here?" He nodded, "D'you think my father knows yet?" She put down her newspaper and gave him a look from where she was sitting on the bed. "Right." he said tensely as she grabbed one of their books lying next to her (this had started as a study session some time ago). "Well, things can go one of two ways," she said, flicking through the book. "Either she'll completely lose it and gets everything or she'll make him work for her forgiveness. Besides," She pulled a piece of paper from a stack. "According to Tonks she's been talking about this for weeks."

"With whom, exactly?" he figured he'd better get a start on that essay for Arithmancy. "Aunt Andy, Uncle Ted, the guys down at the pub, the usual," she replied casually. "Any word from Harry yet?"

"No, but he did say that he was going to meet up with Ron and Neville today, maybe they'll get a chance to slip away then."

"Hopefully we'll be able to find out where the rest of the Horcruxes are so that he can finally lose that connection to Riddle."

{PAGEBREAK}

"This is mad," Ron said, shivering as they walked through Hyde Park near Buckingham Palace. "Why'd you pick here of all places?"

"It's public, too many Muggles that it'd get too much attention from the Ministry if anything happens, and it's close to Tonks's place if there's a problem." Harry replied, trying to make out where Neville was waiting for them. "He said last night he was going to visit his parents with his gran, so he could be late."

Ron watched in fascination as Muggles hurried through the park, going places he'd never seen properly before, and as Muggle children built snowmen in the fresh snow. He saw a man selling hot chocolate out of a van nearby. Harry meanwhile, was watching for the familiar red and gold of Neville's scarf in the crowd. "Hello," a familiar voice said behind them, making Ron jump. "Hermione!" They turned and Hermione handed each of them a paper cup of hot chocolate. "Thanks," Ron muttered, drinking his. It tasted much different from his mum's hot chocolate, which was all smooth and creamy. When he'd finished, feeling slightly warmer, he wiped his mouth with the back of his glove and asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Mum and Dad came to visit some relatives before we had to go back to Avalon." She replied, "I told them that you'd probably meet here at some point, so I've been coming a lot."

"Well that's good," Ron said, watching the way the snow caught itself in her hair. It was a magic unto itself how it made her look more beautiful. "Where's Neville?" she asked, "I thought he was supposed to be here."

"Visiting his parents," Ron replied. "So what about the Horcruxes do we need to talk about?"

"Well, there's one in Grimmauld Place, problem is, we don't know if Abigail's father destroyed it or not." Hermione said as they started walking. "We also have to find the ring, Hufflepuff's cup should be easy if we can get into Gringotts and get passed the security." Harry added. "Ravenclaw's diadem we can take care of when we get back to school. That leaves Riddle's diary, the snake, and, well…me."

"That's not possible." Ron said as a pair of children ran passed. "I mean, a person can't be a…you know…"

"They can." Harry said darkly. "But Riddle needs to finish me off himself in order to get rid of it."

"And in the meantime, we have great one-way communication into the psychology of a murdering psychopath." Neville said, appearing from seemingly nowhere. "Are you sure we can't just ask Kreacher without sending an invite to any and all Death Eaters in the area?"

"I told you, he technically belongs to Abigail, not Sirius." Harry said. "Although, Abigail doesn't exist here-at least not legally- so he might be able to tell us."

"And we're sure that they're watching Grimmauld Place?" Hermione asked. "Er…" Harry said and Hermione slapped the back of his head.

"We have to be completely sure if we want to get a chance at killing him for good."

{PAGEBREAK}

"This is disgusting," Ron said, as they walked into Grimmauld Place, looking at the unkempt house.

"It's our best shot at finding where we stand in getting rid of Riddle." Neville said, as they carefully went into the library. Hearing someone or something mutter as it made its way down one of the rows, he raised his wand, going around the corner.

A house-elf walked along, dragging what looked like an old crate, muttering to himself. "Filthy half-breeds, what would my mistress say to Kreacher if she were here?" Catching Ron's eye, he motioned with his free hand to the elf who was now muttering something along the lines of "broke her heart, joining filth like that." Ron moved to the end of the row, out of sight from the house-elf and held up three fingers.

Neville raised his wand, preparing to strike. "One" Ron mouthed, putting down a finger.

"Two"

The elf was getting closer now.

"Three"

"_Stupefy!" _The elf stopped, falling over, stiff as a board.

Footsteps told him that Harry and Hermione were coming up behind him. "Who's that?" Ron asked, through the dust that had flown up as the house-elf fell.

"Kreacher." Harry replied, raising his own wand. "_Ennevate" _Kreacher sat up, looking somewhat dazed.

"Kreacher," Hermione said, coming to stand beside Ron. "Can you tell us anything about Regulus Black?"

**I was going to put in Regulus's story, but I feel that's a bit redundant as everyone reading this knows from Deathly Hallows. So, next chapter: Lucius and Narcissa try to rekindle their lost romance…and marriage. Insecurity also rears its ugly head as he wonders if she was as faithful to him as he was to her (let's face it, she's pretty damn faithful all through cannon, and I don't plan on changing that). Of course, the whole situation is more complicated by the fact he's still getting over the fact that she hid a good chunk of her "school years" from him as well as taking his precious child and turning him into a fun-loving-lovesick teenager.**

**And let's try to remember: writing these conversations is like watching Voldemort holding court in DH part 1: painful and you just want to slap them upside the head and call them morons. **

**Now, Remus suspects that Tonks knows more than she's letting on so the big question for next chapter: should Tonks fess up on her own or should Remus ask her a few innocent questions (coughAWAAcough) and she starts spilling and he puts two and two together?**

**As to Sirius's Snape-is-Abigail's-father theory, I have the perfect way planned out for him to realize that his brother…forgot to mention a few things at their last meeting and he finds out in a mind-numbing way. If anyone has a suggestion, such as Harry blows the story, I'm listening and I'm sure it'll be a heck of a lot less awkward…of course that opens up the possibility for Severus and Sirius to have an epic showdown of the I-raised-her-you-damn-idiot-But-she's-my-niece kind of way. **

**Or should I flip a coin: heads Harry spills, tails Severus spills in a bragging sort of way? **

**Let me know!**

**Listening to: "Something There"-Beauty and the Beast**


	17. Chapter 17

**Listening to: Past Time with Good Company-Blackmore's Night (originally by Henry VIII of England)**

**I've written the rest of this story, so minor changes can be made as I edit and go over this. Chapter 21 is more of a puff piece, that I personally think really makes this story come together. Of course, not all readers will be happy with the ending, but I think that yes, I'll keep it this way.**

**I promise that (eventually) there'll be a fight scene, but such things are awkward for me to write, as I have nowhere near the genius of JKR.**

Chapter 17

_Each day seems to blend into the next, as I cannot help but worry about my friends still in Brittania. I know that being here is for my safety and that of my child, but I would rather die fighting than hiding like a coward. I am taking further measures to send this journal to London so that R. has the information he needs to find the Horcruxes. The pages concerning my child are gone from this book, so as to keep secret what must be kept if my plan is to work. Eventually, they must be retrieved, but for now, they will remain where no one at Hogwarts is willing to enter, further ensuring the secrecy. _

_-from the journal of __Aster Jean Keeney, dated 27 October, 1980_

Neville sat in a chair in between his parents' beds at St. Mungo's. They didn't recognize him. For the moment, his mum seemed interested in drawing in her sketchbook while his dad simply stared at the opposite wall to where his gran had left to get a cup of tea.

It was a fate worse than death. They were there physically, but did they ever really comprehend what went on around them? He took his dad's hand. "Hey," he said, trying to get his attention. "D'you remember me?" His dad turned his head to face him, and for a brief moment, Neville thought he saw a spark of recognition in his eyes. "It's me, Dad. Neville." He knew that if there was a cure, they probably would've found it by now.

But the hope was always still there.

"It's been a while." he said. "Just a little over fourteen years. I went to Avalon, Dad, you know like in the stories? It's real. It hasn't gone from history. I went to school there. I'm going to Hogwarts now and I'm in Gryffindor, just like you and mum." He looked over at the picture that his gran had propped up on the side table. It had been taken shortly after he was born, he supposed. His mum was holding him, smiling, while his dad looked on proudly. "My favorite subject's Herbology." he continued, trying to ignore the fact that his dad wasn't responding to his voice. "I think I want to major in it, once I'm done with NEWTs, but that's only a year away."

He half-choked on tears as he told his dad what had happened since they'd last been together.

He knew how it felt to grow up without parents, to know that they're somewhere, but you can't see them, and they can't see you. Many times, he and Ginny would wake up, write a letter to their respective families, say they'd send it in the morning, and never do.

Abigail and Harry at least had Professor Snape. He wasn't their real dad, but it was as close as they could get. Abigail even went so far as to call Professor Snape "Dad".

In his opinion, this was worse than being separated from Britania through the mist, looking at the opposite shore and wondering, if it was as real as the ground you were standing on.

{PAGEBREAK}

Remus red and reread the chapter on the AWAA while Sirius was off reading that damn journal and Harry was meeting his friends. That werewolves were accepted on Avalon was a completely foreign idea to him. He couldn't explain the feeling of hope he had that maybe, just maybe, he'd be able to move there. Once again, turning to where the Pack Laws were printed, he smiled. Wolfsbane, very expensive here, was readily supplied on Avalon, something that made him just want to jump for joy. Or make for Glastonbury and get directions from there.

The door opened and Tonks came in, as always, tripping over the doorframe. "Wotcher." she said, as she threw her keys onto a side table. "What are you reading?"

He closed the book, feeling suddenly foolish. "One of Harry's schoolbooks." he replied quickly. "There's a great chapter on the AWAA," she said, noticing which book he was referring to.

"I noticed," he said. "Tonks, do you know if just anyone could say, owl order the AWAA and get the Wolfsbane?"

"I'd have to check with Johnson for that," she replied. "He's the president, though I think you have to be an Avalon resident to qualify. Then again, I've met some who've never been but have Avi relations." He raised an eyebrow. "Avi?" he said.

Tonks's hair changed color for a moment. "I can explain-see Mum and Dad are Avi, and I went to Avalon Academy before Hogwarts, and-"

"Does Sirius know?" he cut her off. She shrugged. "I don't know, I mean his brother was Avi, but no one knows if he ever told Sirius." She stopped again. "Wait- you didn't know?"

Remus raised an eyebrow in question. "Well, you see…" she began.

{PAGEBREAK}

Harry replayed what Kreacher had told him over in his mind and started to put the pieces together.

There were, including him and Voldemort's snake, seven Horcruxes.

The prophecy in the Department of Mysteries could lead Voldemort to the same conclusion he'd reached: that in order for one to live, the other had to die, and it had to be on somewhat equal footing.

Therefore, all the Horcruxes had to be destroyed. The diary, the locket, the ring, the diadem, the cup, the snake and him, were all fair game.

So, where could he do this and no one would suspect anything.

He flipped through a copy of _Hogwarts, A History_ and the book fell open.

The Chamber of Secrets.

What better way to destroy Riddle than in the one place he considered already having an ally at the school.

He was sure that the others would laugh at the irony of the situation.

{PAGEBREAK}

Draco had one ear pressed against the door trying to listen in on the meeting, all the time wishing that Fred and George would hurry up with the Extendable Ears. The Avalon Guards posted on either side of the door ignored him, given that they'd interrupted enough of his mother's meetings that she'd snapped (on more than one occasion) that she was not to be disturbed unless someone was dying or the house was on fire. The various objects hurled at their heads by others of the Regency Council probably reinforced the lecture.

So, he contented himself with listening to snatches of conversation. His father walked by and raised an eyebrow. He pointed to the door. Rolling his eyes, his father continued walking, knowing that it was going to be _his_ turn to be lectured as soon as his wife (who'd commandeered the room) left the meeting.

"…makes this null and void." Abigail was saying. He grinned. Score one to Abigail.

He heard Johnson start his rebuttal and…then, silence and buzzing. Damn. Blocked by Professor Snape once again. Really? When in a few hours' time this meeting would (quite possibly) make Avalon history?

{PAGEBREAK}

August 1977

The Titanica, Kent

"Do we really have to go back to school?" Aster asked, watching the stars. The night was unusually warm, even for August, so Severus and Aster had taken some blankets out near the river. "It's only one more year." Severus replied, turning his head so he could study her profile. They both had no intention of returning to the Titanica tonight, preferring to enjoy what time they had left together before they went to their separate schools.

Until of course, it was a Hogsmeade weekend and Aster snuck into Hogwarts.

They held hands beneath the blankets. "Did you hear about the attack yesterday?" she asked as a brief breeze whispered through the trees.

"Yes," he said, clutching her hand tighter. "Riddle's getting more arrogant now."

"But he can't touch us, if we were on Avalon." she said. "The mist acts as a barrier and if someone like him tried to walk in the Lake, he'd feel as though he was on fire."

"Why's that?" he asked, meeting her golden eyes. "Avalon is accessible only to those that aren't consumed by evil, physically manifested or otherwise."

"So, someone, such as say, Bellatrix LeStrange wouldn't be able to get to Avalon." She rolled towards him. "Not in a million years." They kissed softly. "But it's easier to hide away here. More people. Less chance of them catching up to us."

"So all we have to do," He wrapped his free hand around her waist so she was pressed against him. "Is slip away."

She nodded, touching her forehead to his. "Then it'll be just you, me, and our children. Eileen, Arthur, and Henry."

"You really have thought this out, haven't you?" he asked, hearing a lone owl in the distance.

"All the time." she whispered back, kissing his cheek. "Promise we'll be together forever."

"Always."

**Ah, yes, the whole eavesdropping thing is passed down from father to son, although perhaps, Lucius might be wise to teach his son discretionary techniques? **

**Now, who wants to guess what they were talking about in the meeting? Hmmmm?**

**See you next week.**

**Respectfully,**

**R2-D2106**

**Listening to: All the Fun of the Fayre- Blackmore's Night**


	18. Chapter 18

**Listening to: The Storm by Blackmore's Night**

**Well, our kind Potions Professor has finally dragged himself out of his dungeon in order to contribute some helpful insight on his life. Also, Lucuis and Narcissa finally sit down and start reopening lines of communication and we get down to the reason as to why Tonks is (unofficially) excluded from the line of sucession. Sadly, our favorite Avis and Weasleys needed to get back to schoolwork, although we will follow Severus, Aster, and Regulus as they attempt to look like they're doing something other than trying to avoid going anywhere near Aster's mum. **

Chapter 18

_In order to act in the interest of Avalon and her people, therefore, at my death, power shall be transferred to a provisional government until such time as elections may be held. Any infringement of this document is therefore to be considered a direct violation of my family's right to transfer power to those that they and their heirs appoint. _

_Declaration of the Divine Republic of Avalon_

_- _Domina Avalonae _Aster Jean Keeney; 1 January 1981 as witnessed by Minister of Defense: Evan Johnson and Avalon Court member Andromeda Tonks_

There were some days that he wished that none of this had happened, starting with New Year's in 1981.

Severus downed the last of his fire whiskey and poured himself another glass. Aster had never wanted to be Lady of Avalon and even had drawn up documents to prevent such a thing from happening, although she had been unsuccessful in her endeavor, she then moved plans to thwart the next generation.

He would support Aster's motion no matter what. He'd seen Abigail, Harry, even Neville and Draco, lose their childhood to the expectations that the Regency Council forced upon them. Even Ginny and Hermione had suffered in the spotlight.

Nymphadora Tonks had rebelled in a dramatic and somewhat dangerous way-the consequences of what kind of pressure that the council had inflicted on all their lives. In this case, he could sympathize with Charlie Weasley, who, even at fifteen still tried to believe the best in people, but could see where something was wrong, even as he stuttered to a furious Andromeda Tonks that he hadn't intended for them to be caught.

Keeping the Keeneys in power was wrong. Once it had been the right thing to do, but someone could easily turn the tide against Abigail in a possible bloodbath.

Avalon didn't need to be in a war against itself when there was a war just a shore away.

It would be for the best. Avalon would finally embrace what was its due, Abigail would finally be released from the prison her ancestors had created for themselves, and Tom Riddle, would at last, be dead.

{PAGEBREAK}

After the meeting, Lucius found his wife (did she still consider herself such?) in the sitting room with a cup of tea. Draco and Abigail had disappeared into his room to talk while the other Avalon officials had shuffled off one by one to their own rooms, muttering something about a will that needed to be checked.

His mouth felt dry as he watched her, hidden in the shadows. She really hadn't changed much, since he'd last seen her. Older perhaps, but somehow it made her look more polished. Her hair had grown back, from where she'd cut it quite literally before she left.

He wondered what had happened in the time since she'd been gone. Figuring he'd better gather up his courage, he stepped so he was even with her. She turned her head towards him and their eyes met.

Thinking it was a safe topic, "Did the meeting go well?" She set the cup and saucer down. "Somewhat," she replied. "We went over a few Acts of Attainder. It seems that this time my sister's angered the wrong people for the last time."

"Bellatrix?" he asked and she nodded. "She got a pass the first time. Her testimony in exchange for life in Azkaban, but the deal was that she stay there. Since she broke out, the guards now have orders to kill on sight."

They talked of a few things, nonsense mostly, until the fire burned itself out. Since he didn't call a house-elf to start a new one, Narcissa rose quietly and headed upstairs and Lucius followed.

Soon, he found himself in his bedroom, alone. It was strange, how much things could change, even overnight. He looked at the crescent moon out the window. It was the first quarter, he remembered, having looked at the moon chart earlier in the day. A new cycle. New things happening.

The next morning, he woke to find that sometime during the night, Narcissa had slipped in and for the first time, felt as though nothing could go wrong with the world.

{PAGEBREAK}

August 1977

Diagon Alley

London, England

They followed their target easily. Then again, all their targets were.

Except for Moody, but that was another matter.

For now, they idled behind a bookshelf while she talked to a few friends. However, one of the three wasn't as patient as the rest. "Is this seriously what we're doing all day?" Regulus Black asked, as Aster flipped through _From Egg to Inferno: A Dragon Keeper's Guide._ "Pretty much," Severus Snape replied, as Lily Evans made her way towards the Defense Against the Dark Arts books.

"So why are we stalking two people who would rather maim us worse than Death Eaters, and ask questions later?"

Aster gave Severus a look that had intimidated many people into running like hell before. "Well, first off, even if he is a prick, Potter's still my brother-"

"And I still can't believe that." Severus interjected as they made their way towards the exit. "And let's face it, Lily's still his sister."

Regulus gave Severus an incredulous look. "She hasn't spoken more than two words to you in over a year and you still think of her as your sister?"

Aster cuffed his head. "Famille est famille. Préféreriez-vous dire à Tom Sirius sur ce que vous êtes?" He sighed. Aster had a bad habit of slipping into French when in a mood.

"Are you sure you're not pregnant?" he asked, as they took lookout posts by Gambol and Jakes Joke Shop. "Bien sûr, je ne suis pas! Etes-vous un idiot? Comment pouvez-vous obtenir stupides? (Of course I'm not! Are you an idiot? How stupid can you get?)" Regulus could feel his head begin to pound at the speed at which she delivered the sentiments.

"Well your mum's hoping you've got one on the way by the time she forces you back home." Severus commented dryly as the four Marauders burst through the door. Regulus snorted. "Ma mère peut aller en enfer pour tous les soins que j'ai. (My mother can go to hell for I care.)" she snapped. Finally regaining control of her English she asked. "So have you dropped the A-bomb on your parents yet?"

The term "A-bomb" at Avalon was often used as an euphemism for an Avi telling their non-Avi parents, partner or insert-relationship-figure-here that you were Avi. First coined as the first Atom bomb dropped over Hiroshima, many hypothetical "A-bombs" remained "dormant" or "untold" until absolutely necessary. The most recent case in his family being, Regulus recalled…oh yeah, cousin Andromeda telling her parents that she didn't give a flying fuck what they thought and marrying Ted.

And again when Dora was born.

"Saving that till I turn seventeen," he said and saw a couple attempting to exchange tonsils. "Or until I can't anymore. Whichever comes first. At least I don't keep it from my friends," he said, giving Severus a look. His friend grimaced and muttered something to the effect of: "It would've made it even more complicated."

"How would it have been complicated?" Aster asked, leaning against the wall, giving up all pretense in pretending to care if her brother got himself killed. "Well, I'm in love with you, love her as a sister. Have known you for about six years more than her, and she's not Avi," he started. "Also it would complicate things."

"Really?" Aster asked. "It was more complicated when you were disappearing half the time, looking like hell in class, avoiding direct questions, and oh, yeah, getting so sleep deprived you defaulted to Slytherin programming."

"Not my best moment, but she's better of with him," he said as they finally started making their way towards Slug and Jiggers Apothecary. "More like, he's better off with her," Aster sniffed in an imitation of Reg's mother. The two boys snorted. "At least if she'd known, then you'd still be friends with her and I could be working on fixing her up with him." He looked at her and to passersby it seemed as though they were reading each other's minds.

Regulus who couldn't handle the awkward silence after a few minutes said, "Well, it's all in the family. Sirius is under the impression I've already been initiated as a Death Eater."

"Well, your room is covered with his advertisements." Aster said as they continued on their way, slipping her hand into Severus's. "So, last year of school" With a glance at Regulus, she added, "For most of us, anyway. Anyone care to cause a little mayhem so that we go out with a bang?"

"Just nothing that'll get us arrested." Regulus said quickly. "I don't think my mother's recovered from the fact that Sirius is applying to be an Auror."

"Or the fact that Dumbledore finally lost it and made Potter Head Boy instead of Lupin."

"That too."

**Virtual cookies to whoever can spot the HP and SS/PS reference in the chapter. Next time, we finally get down to 24 December….and Tom has assured me he is bringing more than a "Plus One" on a date. Bri-I hope this answered your question about the Severus/Lily relationship you had in the last chapter. Severus loved Lily, but more like a sister in this universe. **

**Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a tantrum to throw because the freakin' bookstore ran out of a few books that I needed last week (they told me to see the instructor before purchasing, and when I went back, they were out, now I have to wait till Monday to catch up unless my professor responds to my e-mail).**

**Listening to: Keeper of the Flame by Blackmore's Night**


	19. Chapter 19

**Listening to: Written in the Stars by Blackmore's Night**

**All right, so I know it ain't exactly Christmas in the northern hemisphere, but still, people c'mon. Now, we start of with a glimpse of everyone's favorite Potions Master and his girlfriend writing little love notes to each other. Once again: if you recognize it, than I do not own it. I am still peeved at the bookstore for screwing up my order so I am willing to admit I can't exactly purchase rights to these characters. **

**Now, as always, please read and review. And congrats to Bri who got the HPSS/PS reference right: From Egg to Inferno: A Dragon Keeper's Guide is the book Hagrid looked up for Norberta in the novel. **

**Bri-as to your question what exactly did Tonks do to get herself kicked out of the line of sucession, sorry, but that's up to Draco to tell you. **

Chapter 19

_Are there any special guidelines that you have to follow at this kind of event?_

_Yes-if more than three known Death Eaters are going to be in attendance, wear red so that the blood stains will show up less. Also, try not to get blood on the good white carpet, so ask them to move before you curse them._

_And your mother approves of this?_

_She actually suggested it. Also, do you have any ideas on what you say to the half-brother you were drugged into sleeping with when you both were thirteen?_

_No offence, but your family is even more twisted than Reg's._

_-from notes exchanged between Severus Snape and Aster Jean Keeney (circa Jan. 1977)_

"Next time," Ron said, tugging at his collar. "Remind me to ask Fred and George for some of their Skiving Snackboxes."

The atrium at the Ministry of Magic was lavishly decorated for the occasion. At the moment, Ron, Neville, Harry, and Draco were standing nearest the fountain watching the other guests. Ginny looked as though she were contemplating strangling Percy as they talked to Barty Crouch of the Department of International Magical Cooperation. Hermione and Abigail were discussing the architecture and exactly how peeved the people of Avalon would be about the Fountain of Magical Brethren while covertly trying to slip out of their shoes (Ron could tell from his perspective that the easiest course of action would simply be removing said shoes and stashing them under one of the chairs).

Harry nodded his head in agreement. "Think that more of the family will be moving to Avalon after tonight?" he asked, noting that Aunt Cissa and Mr. Malfoy had disappeared (as well as Tonks and Remus, who had found a nice, deserted office, but he'd bet his Firebolt that Mr. Malfoy needed help comprehending exactly who he was entrusted with for the holidays). "Most likely," Ron said. "Dad liked the offer, but I think he likes his work here." He yawned. "Doesn't mean he won't at least check it out, though."

"Well, you're coming for New Year's," Neville said, watching as the British Minister of Magic tried warming up to Abigail-tried being the operative word here, as Abigail remained somewhat indifferent and cold, while Fudge looked nothing short of ecstatic. "That's a start. Have you heard from Bill and Charlie lately?"

"Well, Bill has a girlfriend that he wants to introduce to Mum-" The others cut him off, snickering. "What?"

"He's been with this girl for about three years, and he's never told his mother?" Harry said, laughing.

"Well, I suppose-what do you mean he's been with her for three years?" he asked. "D'you mean-"

"Bill's an Avi, just like you," Draco said. "And he met Fleur Delecour when he was visiting a few years ago-" "And they've been dating ever since." Neville finished. "What you need to keep in mind is this: She's French, about three years older than us, and a veela."

Ron felt a starry-eyed look come over his face. "Imagine that." he said somewhat breathlessly. "She's also completely out of your league." Ginny said, appearing beside him. Ron gave her a look. "That doesn't mean I still can't think about it." Harry started to laugh, but at Ginny's look changed it to a cough. "Where's Luna?" she asked. "I thought she was going to be here?"

"Oh, she couldn't make it." Neville said, "Helping her dad with the _Quibbler_. But she promised to meet me in London tomorrow-"

"And the supposedly composed becomes a starry-eyed twit," Draco said, dryly. "So, Ron want to know what Tonks did to get herself kicked out of the sucession?" Ron nodded. Draco whispered in his ear and for a moment Ron went first pale, then slightly green.

"Really?" he asked, sounding sick. Draco and the others nodded solemnly. "It was pretty bad," Neville said, "Charlie swears dealing with dragons is easier."

As they were about to sit down, the lights went out. Several people screamed.

"What's going on?" Ginny asked, finding she couldn't see anything, much less Harry who was sitting next to her.

"No idea." Harry felt a sharp pain in his forehead. "My scar hurts though." He reached up and traced it with his finger. It felt as though someone was pressing a white-hot iron on it.

He heard footsteps behind him. "Harry?"

"Sirius? What's going on?"

"No idea. Have you seen Remus and Tonks?"

"No."

Something slithered past his foot. Ginny screamed as the snake pressed up against her ankle. "Snake!"

People panicked, standing up on their chairs, waving their wands to where the snake might have gone. "This is ridiculous." Hermione said from Ron's left. "Lumos."

He could see her face against the light of her wand. "D'you think something's gone wrong?" He asked, looking at her. "Something has." Harry said, doubled over in pain, clutching his head. "Harry-what?"

"It's him." Harry said. "Voldemort."

{PAGEBREAK}

Black smoke flew in droves, creating a wind like a small cyclone. Abigail slipped out of sight, waiting. A lone figure walked up to the front of the atrium. She strained to take it all in, easily picking out the figures in black.

The Death Eaters cast the first spells, sending many into a panic, firing blindly in the dark. Whispering a spell, she created just enough light that they could tell friend from foe. She noted with worry that Remus and Tonks were missing as well as Aunt Cissa and Draco's father. Slipping off the dreaded heels she wore, she ran barefoot, careful to stay hidden as she slipped into a nearby corridor.

"Abigail!" Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny came up behind her. "Where's Draco and Neville?" she asked as they gathered in a corner. "Back there." Ron said. "Trying to hold off long enough to get Aurors here."

"We can't wait for them," she snapped. "We've got to fight."

"So brave, like your foolish parents." a cold voice said behind her. "Yet in the end, they were no match for me." She turned and saw Tom Riddle in all his snake-like glory blocking their path. He studied her. "Your mother had talent, however misguided she might have been," he raised his wand. "Let's see if she passed any of it along to you."

A jet of purple light hurtled towards Abigail who repelled it, stepping away from the others. "I think she did," she snapped. "Although," a blue light briefly lightened the area before Voldemort blocked it. "I have a good teacher."

They exchanged curses and hexes for a few minutes before a Cutting Curse hit Abigail in the arm and sent her falling to her knees, dropping her wand. Voldemort advanced, intent on finishing her off, but Harry jumped in. "Leave her alone." he said, shielding her as she groped for her wand.

She grabbed it and a large boulder came flying at Voldemort who Banished it with his wand, but by the time he could focus on his targets again, they were gone.

"In the elevator," Harry hissed as they skidded to a halt at the end of a corridor.

"Department of Mysteries. The Hall of Prophecy is behind one of the doors." Abigail closed her eyes trying to concentrate. "Center door." she said as they stepped into the spinning room. "And try not to fall," she said, as the spinning doors made them slightly dizzy.

"Let's go," Harry said, seizing the door handle. "Row ninety-seven." They sped down the rows and Abigail could hear faint voices coming from some of the balls, as though they were trying to speak to her. He pulled the right one from its shelf and tucked it into his pocket. "No use trying to sneak out." he said, as they made their way back.

They heard a cackle of laughter and saw Neville run towards them. "Let me guess, one of my psychopathic cousins?" Abigail asked. Neville nodded, catching his breath. "The Aurors are on their way, and this will most likely force Fudge into an early retirement." he said breathlessly. "But I don't think that's a bad thing," he added, seeing that the Death Eaters had yet to arrive.

{PAGEBREAK}

The shouting was hard not to hear down the hall where Remus and Tonks had been…taking an unauthorized tour of the Ministry. "D'you think…?" he began but trailed off as they reached the atrium.

People were running everywhere, dodging spells and hexes, and a few had even dived under their seats for cover as the masked figures blew most everything to pieces.

"MOONY!" He glanced right. Sirius was jogging towards him. "Have you seen Harry?" he asked. "Him, Abigail, Ron, and Ginny have disappeared."

"No," He said, hearing an unwelcome cackle and spotted Bellatrix LeStrange getting a kick out of causing general mayhem. "We've got to find them-if-" he didn't want to finish his sentence.

If Voldemort was back…that meant…Harry. He pulled out his wand and started blasting the Death Eaters out of his way so he could get to the elevator.

{PAGEBREAK}

Time seemed to slow down. Later, he would learn it had only been fifteen minutes, but in the moment, it felt like an eternity.

He had a cut just above his eye that made seeing difficult. All he could think about was finding Abigail and his parents. Dodging curses, everything seemed muffled, as though he were watching the telly and it had been put on mute.

Something slammed into his chest, sending him flying back into a wall. If he really concentrated, he could hear maniacal laughter he'd only heard in nightmares. A figure stepped in front of him.

Trying to stay conscious, he recognized the figure. He couldn't keep his eyes open. He was falling into blackness…down…down…down.

{PAGEBREAK}

It was oddly satisfying, watching them fall and crumble. She saw them slip away, wondering what they were up to. Following them down to the Department of Mysteries was easy, they didn't even look back to see if they were being followed.

She had lost sight of them almost immediately, as they were fast and she was trying not to damage anything more than necessary.

The temptation to just knock over a shelf or two was hard to resist, but she restrained herself.

The greatest shock was coming into contact with that girl. She remembered what her mother had said. That her master was too late in relieving her of her latest attempt at having a child.

But the child had died all on its own. At least, that's what they had assumed.

Looking into the younger's eyes, she realized that this would not be over until they were all dead.

Even then, those accusing eyes would haunt her forever.

"_Look at me!"_

{PAGEBREAK}

Harry felt as though his head were going to be split in two, despite the fact that Voldemort was gone. He surveyed the damage, watching as Healers from St. Mungo's loaded the wounded onto stretchers so they could stabilize them before taking them to the hospital. Hermione and Ron were sitting together, arms wrapped tightly around each other. He saw Ginny with her parents, but Abigail and Draco were missing. Neville was sitting near the destroyed fountain with his gran, looking somewhat dazed and confused.

He'd gone after Rodolphus LeStrange single-handedly and won. Aurors had taken him to a holding cell to be transferred to Avalon in the morning. Neville had definitely taken a serious hit that he could see from here-his leg had a nasty gash and his face was littered with minor cuts from where he'd been hit by a shards of glass.

Aurors were going around, cataloguing injuries, taking statements. Leaning his head against the wall, he wondered how much damage would come, if this was the only first attack.

For now at least, they would regroup and be able to plan better. Riddle wouldn't stay in hiding for long, plotting. The sooner he was gone, the better it all would be.

**Now…Sirius IS going to find out before the end of the story. You know what I'm talking about: the big one. According to Gred and Forge, he was spotted going very white while talking to one Harry Potter at St. Mungo's. Hmmm. Our dear Padfoot is a brave one, isn't he? **

**Now, until next week, dear readers! Please R and R!**

**Respectfully, **

**R2-D2106**

**Listening to: Under a Violet Moon by Blackmore's Night**


	20. Chapter 20

**Listening to: All Because of You-Blackmore's Night**

**So, we start out with Professor Snape's view of a very significant day. Now, be warned, Sirius…well, acts somewhat more mature than himself this chapter and finally gets four instead of five when he puts two and two together. **

**To answer your question, Bri, I still have "Return From Avalon" on my computer and MANY things are different: Lily and James are alive, Severus is Abigail's father, and Lucius (in my opinion) is more like his canon counterpart. It also puts a much heavier emphasis on the Aster/Severus, Severus/Lily and Aster/James relationships. I abandoned it halfway through writing it as I was rereading it and it sounded like crap, so I scrapped it and used the general idea as the basis for this story and heavily edited some things: for example, in the original, James (Harry's dad) had only marginal knowledge of Avalon, whereas this portrays him as being actively involved in both the Order of the Phoenix and politics on Avalon. It also included a Defense teacher subplot with more political emphasis as well as more emphasis on Abigail's Avi-born heritage. I also brought in more family-centric relationships in this one-Ron/Ginny, Harry/Abigail, Sirius/Harry, Narcissa/Lucius, etc. where the original those were a background tool.**

Chapter 20

_Crying over those that die naturally seems so trivial now. It is those that die fighting that deserve our tears. It is strange what war does to the mind. I gave myself a paper cut yesterday and where I once would have immediately cleaned and bandaged it, all I could do was stare at it. It stung, but not as much as a curse from Riddle. It's a sad reminder of the consequences that no one ever mentions about heroes. They save the day, but inside, there are thousands of tears that can not be shed. _

_-from the journal of Aster Jean Keeney; 12 October 1979_

7 January 1981

Mercy Hall, Avalon

It was still early when he woke, a glance out the window told him that much. He saw someone-most likely Aster-had left little Abigail on his bed. Most likely she this was her way of telling him that she was going to be busy before breakfast.

The child was mercifully asleep, and he once again marveled at the little miracle he'd help bring into the world. Her tuft of black hair could have come from either her mother or father, but in sleep, she was pure Keeney.

Carefully, he lifted Abigail into his arms. The child stirred, opening one eye before snuggling into his chest and going back to sleep.

He sat there for a few moments, wondering if the little one would have had siblings by now, if things had played out differently. More than likely, Aster would've insisted on living at Spinner's End, saying it was far enough away that no one would disturb them, but close enough in case anything happened.

Close enough in case anything happened to Lily. Even after all this time, he still considered her his friend. While Aster ruled his heart, he still thought of her as the sister he'd never had.

He saw a small group of Avalon Guards come through the gates then and dismount quickly. Figuring Aster would be back soon, he set Abigail down on the mattress and dressed for the day.

The child didn't stir as he carried her back to the cot in Aster's room-positioned right next to the bed so Aster could be at her child's side in an instant- and laid her down, covering her with the soft blanket Aster had embroidered herself. He kissed her on the cheek and walked out, with a nagging feeling something wasn't right.

He walked down the spiral staircase, a feeling of dread growing with every step. He saw Johnson standing by the mantelpiece looking grave. "What is going on?" he asked, as the guards stood to one side, briefing others.

"No one's seen Aster since last night." the Defense Minister said in an undertone. "Have you seen her?"

"No," he said, although he was not altogether unsurprised. Aster often would sneak out without an escort, but he could see that there was something no one was telling him. The feeling of dread grew as he remembered the subtle details of last night.

Aster had gone to bed much earlier than usual and he hadn't thought that odd. Abigail and concerns about Riddle had occupied the better part of her day and it would be natural that she'd try to sleep while her daughter slept.

He'd had to remind her to take her wand with her, something odd by the very thought that she forgot she even had it. Her wand was simply a part of her-never left behind, never forgotten, even in her most harried moments.

He thought of their last conversation the night before. Aster had said something about Riddle. Something about Riddle trying to take over Avalon. If she…

The pieces clicked and he bolted out the door, knowing that there was a chance he wouldn't find her alive.

The journey across the Lake seemed to take forever even speeding up the boat with magic didn't help the feeling of overwhelming urgency he had. There, just ahead. There was something in the water. He jumped out of the boat and stumbled the last few steps toward her.

She was floating gently in the water, looking every bit of the lady in the legends. He saw nothing but his own reflection in her eyes. He knelt beside her, tears flowing freely.

She couldn't be gone. She just couldn't. They were going to end this war. She was going to abdicate her position and marry him. He pulled her into his arms. This couldn't be the way it ended. She'd given birth to Abigail only two days ago…they were going to raise her together. He held her as he had many times before. He held her close, never letting go.

She'd held his hand through everything-his mother's death, his worst memory, each and every time he felt as though he wanted to do nothing but curl up and disappear-she'd been there beside him, coaxing him to not draw into himself. He'd held her while she cried many times-each painful loss of child, when she was _forced_ to accept her position, even when she'd cried that she couldn't ask his forgiveness for sleeping with Regulus.

But he had forgiven her. Even before she had confessed, he'd forgiven her.

That couldn't end.

He didn't know how long it was before the others found them. All he knew was that someone was prying him away from her, taking her away. He struggled as a pair of guards lifted her onto a boat and covered her with a white shroud. He walked as if in a dream back through the town, hearing the bell from Avalon Academy as though it were muffled as it heralded the loss.

Ignoring the people who pointed and whispered on the sides of the road, his eyes never left her.

"_Promise we'll be together forever."_

"_Always." _

{PAGEBREAK}

He counted the reasons once again as to why, despite all probable cause, her father had to be Severus Snape.

Looking in the room, he saw that she was at least sleeping. A stack of unread letters sat on the bedside table, situated between her bed and Draco's. At the moment, Draco was presumably in another room, most likely completing the rest of the term's homework with Harry, Ron, and Neville.

Her nose looked oddly familiar, although somewhat foreign. The eye shape, he supposed, was most likely from her mother's side of the family. What was strange was that she didn't have any real apparent traits from her father-unless of course, her mother's side had that nose, which he highly doubted from the pictures Harry had showed him, but it wasn't hooked like Snape's either.

In fact, if he looked really hard, it looked more like Reg's. The curve of her ear, just visible underneath her uncontrollable black hair, made even more wild by the fact that it had been cut short to better treat the wounds on her face and neck, looked more like his father's side of the family.

Of course, he could always explain that away to the fact that many of the pureblood families had inbred worse than most anyone else in history, the Keeneys, on some level being even more depraved, he thought thinking about the information gleamed through reading Harry's textbooks.

Looking closely, he saw a silver chain peeking out beneath the neckline of the hospital gown. He lifted it so he could see the pendent hanging off the chain. It was a raven, etched on the background of a full moon. Turning it over, he read the inscription

_Whatever the past, you can change the future_

_Your father,_

_Regulus Black_

He looked at the topmost book stacked on the table.

It was a raven, its crown supported by two crossed arrows, pointed down.

He opened the cover and saw that someone had sketched an imitation of a family tree.

_Domina Avalonae Aster Jean Keeney (29 March 1960-7 Jan. 1981) _

_Children:_

_Stillborn boy (12 August 1973); Father: James Potter_

_Baby girl (miscarriage-June 1976); Father: Severus Snape_

_Baby boy/ baby girl (miscarriage-August 1977); Father: Severus Snape_

_Baby girl (miscarriage-January 1978); Father: Severus Snape_

_Baby boy/ baby boy (miscarriage-September 1978); Father: Severus Snape_

_Baby girl (miscarriage-December 1979); Father: Severus Snape_

_Abigail Andromeda Keeney (5 January 1981- ); Father: Regulus Black (d. 31 October, 1980)_

_-information compiled by Aster J. Keeney; updated 6 Jan. 1981_

He sat down in a chair, opening the book to the first page. _L'Historie De La Famille Keeney-complied by Richard Hood, Avalon Historian_

{PAGEBREAK}

"I need a drink." Sirius said, folding his arms on the table and resting his forehead on top of them.

They were back in the kitchen at Tonks's flat and Tonks had given Sirius and Remus the…events starting with what happened in August 1959 and about the same time Charlus Potter realized he could still have kids.

"That family's sick." Remus muttered, dragging himself up from the table and grabbing the first form of alcohol that he could find. "Trying to set James and Aster up like that."

"I never thought I would say this," Sirius said dejectedly, taking a swallow of fire whiskey. "But I'm glad that Snape was there. And, " he looked at Tonks. "I think our family's finally gotten knocked down a peg on the most sick and twisted list."

"You've got that right," Tonks said, stealing Remus's bottle. "I just can't believe that actually happened."

"Well, I think this is a good life lesson," Remus said, simply opening another bottle of fire whiskey. "If your mother tries to set you up with your half-brother, run."

"And if your estranged brother tries telling you he has a kid, listen first and ask questions later." Sirius said, finishing off his bottle. "I still can't believe that part's true."

"So what're we going to do now?" Tonks asked, sitting down opposite Remus.

"I don't know about you two," Sirius said, "But I have to go do something unforgivable."

"What's that?" Remus asked.

"Go ask Snape if this means I'll get custody of Harry and Abigail. See if there's anything I should know that I don't."

"Try not to kill him."

Sirius sighed. "I won't."

{PAGEBREAK}

He could see her clearly in his mind. How long had it been? Fourteen, almost fifteen years? Even in death, Aster Jean Keeney….that Potter spawn, managed to gain the upper hand.

And her daughter disgraced her father's family just by existing. He had known that Regulus Black was foolish.

This just made him a laughingstock, breeding with filth like that. What was worse, that it gave other blood-traitors a point to rally around, now that she had abdicated her position.

The noble half-Avi bastard, sacrificing her family's legacy for the sake of country. The junior Potter's cousin, another one for him to kill.

There was once, long ago when he was still at Hogwarts and he'd seen Lady Abigail Amaryllis Keeney talking to Headmaster Dippet. She was barely school-age, a child compared him, but something intrigued him. Gold eyes that looked as though they were looking right into you with one glance, had pierced him for just a brief second. After he'd graduated, he'd thought it his right, as Slytherin's last descendent, the last of an original Avalon line to escort her to the Beltane fires.

She'd snubbed him, instead favoring Abraxas Malfoy, bearing him a son on Avalon.

Arthur Abraxas Keeney had been one of the first to go, when little Aster Jean was only five. A reminder of what he could have enjoyed as the Lady of Avalon's favorite, gone as quickly as a flame from an extinguished candle. Just a little over seven years later he'd come face to face with Aster Jean Keeney. Hot-headed with the famous Keeney temper, she'd snapped back replies which would have had a lesser man running away.

He'd started making her pay then, for what her mother had done. One child after another. Until the day when he'd heard she'd retreated to Avalon. Thinking he'd won, that he had finally broken her spirit, he'd found he was wrong.

One message from Regulus Black had changed all that. Aster Jean Keeney was pregnant.

And Black was the father.

His lip curled. If Black hadn't died shortly afterwards, his family would have found nothing but a shred of evidence to suggest he was dead, but nothing enough for a confirmation.

But one day…

They would all pay.

**Now we know the whole dark Keeney Family History. For those still left in the dust: James Potter (Harry's dad) and Aster Keeney (Abigail's mum) were half-siblings, sharing the same father, making Harry and Abigail cousins. Abigail is also Draco and Tonks' third cousin (on their mothers' side), Sirius's niece (Regulus having been her father). Arthur Keeney was Lucius Malfoy's (unknown) older half-brother (sharing the same father), making him (at least in theory) Abigail's uncle and Draco her third cousin on her father's side, but first cousin on his father's side. Although, she does consider Professor Snape "Dad" and refers to Regulus as her "father"-the two references having different meanings (at least to her-where Professor Snape raised her, but Regulus only got her mum pregnant).**

**Does anyone besides me think that Bellatrix'll be anything short of pissed off when she puts the puzzle together? I mean, we all know that Riddle's peeved.**

**Well, sadly, dear readers, after this, one more chapter and it's over unless either a sequel (showing the next school year or Hunt for Horcruxes) or prequel (showing how Aster and Severus came together, how James plucked up the courage to ask Lily out in a decent manner, and how the whole truth came out, sprinkled with Death Eaters and Riddle…and annoying Ministry officials) is requested.**

**Please tell me any and all ideas.**

**Respectfully,**

**R2-D2106**

**Listening to: Locked in the Crystal Ball by Blackmore's Night **


	21. Chapter 21

**Listening to: No Way by Team Starkid**

**Since so many of you dear readers have asked what happened between Tonks and Charlie: I ain't telling. You all have your own opinions, but let's face it, would I really ruin a lot of peoples' imaginations (although it is discussed in this chapter). So this basically ties up all the loose ends (except of course, Mr. T. M. Riddle, of course). So, read, review, and enjoy.**

Chapter 21

_It isn't often that we set aside our worry for a true celebration, but we have to be reminded of the good in life in order to be able to cope with the worst. _

_-Helena Ravenclaw (circa 1196)_

31 December

Avalon

"Let me get this straight," Sirius said. "Tonks-" Harry nodded. "And Charlie-" "Yep," Abigail muttered, taking a sip of her cocoa. Sirius leaned back.

"Wow." he said. "I didn't think he had it in him."

"Well, he did avoid Aunt Andy for the rest of school and took off to Romania the second he graduated." Abigail said. "I don't call that brave."

"Yeah, but at least he never had to face your grandmum." Harry said. Abigail made a face. "Just saying 'no' to that woman required Gryffindor courage. I don't think there's any reason to explain just how Sirius landed in Gryffindor."

"You got that right," Harry conceded. "But your mum-" He didn't finish his sentence as Abigail grabbed his ear and it was rather painful with her nails digging into it. "Okay!" He cried, trying to tug his ear away without detaching it from his head. "Thank you," Abigail let go and Harry massaged his ear tenderly, righting his glasses.

"Don't ask," Draco said, turning a page of _The Daily Prophet._

"It's been a feud between those two for a long time." Ginny said. "About if Abigail's mum would've-" "My mother would not have been in Gryffindor." Abigail said hotly, leaning back in her chair, crossing her arms. "She spent more time in the Slytherin dormitories."

Remus and Sirius exchanged looks. "Wait," Sirius said carefully. "Your mum actually snuck into Gryffindor Tower?"

"If anyone ever knew what happened when she did, they would be morally obligated to scrub it down from top to bottom with bleach." Tonks said, holding a sheaf of papers and handing them to Sirius. "Found those in the Shrieking Shack."

Sirius looked at the pages. "Are these-" "Ah, no, but they are rather interesting." Tonks supplied, opening a bottle of fire whiskey. Sirius went first pale then slowly green. "Think I'm going to be sick," He muttered, dropping the stack on the table, bolting for the bathroom.

"Why?" Remus asked, looking at the topmost page Sirius had dropped. "Shit," the werewolf followed his friend and those in the kitchen could hear the two fighting for the bathroom.

Much later, Sirius and Remus rested their heads on the lip of the bathtub. "Hey Moony," Sirius said faintly.

"Yeah, Padfoot?"

"Remind me to have a talk with Draco, would you?"

"Sure. I'll help. I'll even bring the shotgun."

{PAGEBREAK}

7 January, 1996

Avalon

The bells tolled solemnly from Avalon Academy. Inside the dinning hall, all inhabitants of Avalon-numbering approximately only one hundred and fifty people-stood side by side facing the front. Students wore their Nottingham caps with the white feather, bored. Some, mostly younger girls chattered in low voices about how romantic Aster Jean's death was. The young, tragic, heroine, nobly sacrificing herself in order to save their beloved isle from tyranny. Abigail's lips pursed as she thought of this. If anything, the story was anything but romantic. It was a tragic tale-a lesson to be learned about war and peace.

If anything, those that had attended Avalon Academy deserved recognition, the rising cost of importing materials forcing them to make do with what they had. Notebooks were not allowed for general classroom use, reserved only for exams, still now. The individual dorm rooms had been the first to go, the cost of heating them eating up more of the school's budget than could be allowed, the students instead slept on the floor where they now sat, on benches moved from the classrooms. These students-both who chose to stay at the school and those that chose to stay with their parents-had no idea of the luxury of what they lived in now. Tea, butter, sugar, chocolate, sweets of any kind, once rare treats were now traded and swapped, sometimes left in pockets because students forgot and left to spoil.

The Avalon Court, in an effort to do its part, had moved all government offices into the dorm building and only opened Mercy Hall for state occasions-New Year's, Imbloc, Beltane, Sahmain, Midwinter…her mother's birthday. Her mother had spent much of her last years in a cramped dorm room, rarely spending much on new, unnecessary items. Everything that she did not feel was "crucial" was pawned and the proceeds spent on more funding for basic supplies at home and supplies for the Avalon Guards posted at Hogwarts. There was only one documented occasion that she had spent money on a single dress, the one she had eventually died whilst wearing, instead showing up in clothes that were at least second hand, angering many of the older citizens who believed that she should not adhere to standards that were "below her station".

But one thing was different. Every year, her mother set aside money for the Prankster's Convention, saying the best remedy for the melancholy was laughter.

It worked. People smiled despite the circumstances. It was a tradition to this day. She walked to the front and the crowd fell silent. She took a deep breath.

"The tradition of inducting a Lady of Avalon is one that dates back well over a thousand years." she began. "It is not a tradition to be taken lightly. Only a handful of significant individuals have distinguished themselves in taking up the post. However, history, both Muggle and Magical has shown us that while it is tradition, it is not always right. The elected are chosen by the people and if they abuse that responsibility, than the people act as they ought to: by taking action.

"In taking action, they must ask themselves if ending the tradition is the right thing for both the present and for the future. Many times, it has been shown that it has been the right course of action. It is therefore, my decision to follow the choice made by my mother, who understood that in these changing times, it is better for the people to decide for themselves who to follow rather than just blindly follow tradition without much thought." Abigail pulled the white raven feather from her hat, idly noting that Fred and George had come down from their high of winning the Prankster's Convention and were still somewhat hung-over . "Avalon has been under the grasp of winter far too long," she said, "Waiting until I turn fifteen." she opened her hand and let the wind carry the feather to the floor. "It is time that spring comes again, but let it be the people choose, rather than waiting two years more until I come of age."

Silence. You could hear a pin drop as Abigail made her way down off the platform and out of the dinning hall.

{PAGEBREAK}

Headline from the _Avalon Advocate_ 8 January 1996:

_End of an Era: Last Keeney Forfeits Position as _Domina Magicae

{PAGEBREAK}

June 1996

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

The students were not expecting it, although later, Fred and George Weasley would claim they had all seen it coming since, they were technically in on it.

At the Leaving Feast, the House Cup was awarded (to Gryffindor this year), and everything was normal.

At what was some sort of prearranged signal, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Hannah Abbot, Susan Bones, Justin Finch-Fletchly and Ernie McMillan of Hufflepuff, Luna, Cho Chang, Terry Boot, and Roger Davis from Ravenclaw stood up and made their way towards the back of the hall.

Oddly, no one noticed anything until the music started. "We've got these days of summer to remind us of each other," Ron sang, slinging one arm around his girlfriend and Harry, "The time we have to spend apart will keep us in each other's heart." Hermione finished.

"I'm hoping that the good old days are something that I will dream about at night." Harry added as Abigail, Draco, Astoria Greengrass and Blaise Zabini came up to join them. "Don't matter if it's soon or later, I know that it's gonna be all right," Abigail sang as they all took their places.

"I don't want to see you go, but it's not forever, not forever." the group broke into song, gathering in small parts of two or three and hugged. "Even if it was you know that I would never let it get me down. Cause you're the part of me that makes me better wherever I go, so I will try not to cry, but no one needs to say good bye." The group broke into a rather…odd dance and some of the first years giggled. They then broke into pairs of two and the crowd knew that this was going to be good as they saw them spin first one way than the next.

"I don't want to see you go, but it's not forever, not forever." They all stood, smiling. "Even if it was you know that I would never let it get me down. Cause you're a part of me that makes me better wherever I go. So I will try not to cry, cause no one needs to say good bye." the group held a note as the lights dimmed so it focused on Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"It was a crazy year." Ron said, "It sure was," Harry said, grinning. "But it was awesome,"

"So how'd you like Hogwarts?" Ron asked. Harry and Hermione looked at each other. "Best year ever!" They said and the Great Hall laughed. "But the best part is that there's always a way back," The lights jumped up and the hall could see that in the dark the others had arranged themselves by house, standing in front of the tables.

And Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Abigail and Draco were wearing Hogwarts uniforms. "Back to witches and wizards and magical beasts. To goblins and ghosts and to magical feasts. It's all that I love and it's all that I need at Hogwarts! Hogwarts!" Even the teachers had stopped trying to frown at the antics. It was nice to see all four houses coming together. The group started clapping and many of the students sitting joined int. "Back to spells and enchantments, potions and friends! Back to Gryffindor!" Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville and Ginny threw their arms up in the air in support of their house. "Hufflepuff!" Many students jumped to their feet cheering. "Ravenclaw!" Luna, Terry, Cho and Roger led their house in a cheer. "Slytherin!" The house of snakes smirked at the others. "Back to the place where our story begins at Hogwarts! Hogwarts!"

"What's it's name?" Colin Creevy called from the Gryffindor table. "Hogwarts! Hogwarts!"

"We can't hear you kids!" Fred and George called from their spot near the window. "Hogwarts! Hogwarts!" The hall was in a frenzy now. "Man I'm glad we went back!" Harry said, as they pulled out their wands and fireworks erupted from the tips.

The teachers-especially Dumbledore clapped as loud as the students. It wasn't often that the houses stood together.

At least now, in the coming war, they would face it not as Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws or Slytherins, but the way the founders intended.

As Hogwarts students.

Quite invisible to those who weren't looking closely, he smiled at the shimmering figure in the furthest corner.

Aster Jean Keeney smiled back.

**All right, I know, AVPM/AVPS belongs to Team Starkid. I don't own it, but let's face it, I wanted something warm and fuzzy and there's nothing more warm and fuzzy like watching and/or listening to one of the greatest musicals of all time. I wanted to end this story with a bang and was too lazy to think of anything original. **

**So, thank you all for reading, reviewing and inspiring. I may write a sequel for their (in cannon) sixth year or Deathly Hallows. I may write a prequel showing a different side to our esteemed Potions Professor and more than just the flashbacks seen in this story. **

**Once again, thank you.**

**Respectfully,**

**R2-D2106**

**Listening to: Avalon by Blackmore's Night**


End file.
